The Larabee Girl
by Toydog16r
Summary: What if there had been one survivor from the fire that killed the rest of Chris's family, his eldest daughter Evelyn Larabee? A series of stories from the TV series as Evelyn grows up with the 7 lawmen and her own take on each adventure. (Rewriting the original which I've deleted for reasons given in Ch.1)
1. Chapter 1: A brief introduction

**I just re-acquainted myself with the TV Series after years of not seeing it. I also deleted the story a short while ago for the simple reason that I'm starting afresh. I'm going to leave the first two chapters alone because I genuinely liked them, but the others felt rushed. So it's better to start afresh I feel - both to research some historical accuracy and to gain some ground on some ideas I have.**

 **I acknowledge in advance this is a weak opening, but it's kind of how I imagine Chris would be if he'd had one child survive the fire, in comparison to both.**

 **The TV series or Magnificent Seven or cast do not belong to me**

* * *

 **One**

Chris Larabee was a downright dangerous individual, if you asked most people in Four Corners. His reserved nature disheartened most who entered the small town – although in recent days after the debacle of James's nephew he had begun to make himself strangely comfortable for a man of his reputation. His quiet settling had not gone unnoticed and despite five of his comrades confusion Buck remained cheerful.

"Chris?" he called one morning as he saw Chris walking down the boardwalk. "Have you sent for her?"

"Naw, I can't send for her when I haven't got anyone to look after her," he sighed. "Can't very well dump her in the jail or my rooms?"

"Why not ask Mary Travis?" Buck asked, keeping pace with Chris.

"After the James incident?" he asked. "You gotta be kidding."

"Yeah, but she wants to bring her boy, Billy out here… she should be sympathetic," Buck said, walking ahead. "Her own husband was murdered, that's why Judge Travis is worried about leaving him?"

"She has a son?"

"You know Chris, if you spent less time growling around the place and more time talking to living people you'd know a great deal more about folks," Buck pointed out. "Ask her first and then send for her when she says yes."

Chris groaned. "You just want to see my girl again, don't lie?"

"She's the prettiest girl in the world since Sarah," Buck smiled, patting his chest. "Remember you made me godfather."

"You got me drunk on whiskey celebrating she was born, Sarah near shot you." He chuckled. "Aw damnit."

"Before you ask her, remember to have a bath, you stink!"

He barely avoided Chris hitting him with his hat.

* * *

It had been a fairly quiet morning in the Clarion News.

Mary had been busy doing a write up of the Seven's escapades in the Indian village which she knew would sell a lot of papers and was enjoying a quiet lull in the days movements. Being a pillar of the community was exhausting, and not helped by the fact that she was either seen as busybody by the men of the town or a threat by the women. She was always forced to walk a dangerous tightrope and a days rest was always just out of reach. So moments of quiet were held against her chest like a newborn child - to be treasured, cradled and eventually be pulled away. She sighed in relief and reached for her freshly brewed tea, she had just lifted it to her lips when there was a tap on the door.

"Come in?" she called, surprised and mildly annoyed by the intrusion.

"Mrs Travis?" called Chris Larabee's voice.

Mary stared at Chris in utmost surprise, for someone who had been threatening to leave for the last few days, he looked rather steady on his feet and in fact quite handsome. He'd shaved the bristles from his face and was for a change, actually, wearing a white shirt. "Why Mr Larabee, how can I be of service?" she laughed as he whipped off his hat. There was definitely something amiss or he was up to no good.

"I need to ask a favour," the gunslinger said, looking awkward. "Do you have a spare bed?"

"Mr Lara-"

"Wait, Mrs Travis, hear him out," called Buck, popping his head in behind the lawman.

"My daughter… I'm sending for my daughter," Chris explained, quickly.

That got her attention. When she'd been reading through the articles of the death of Chris Larabee's family, it mentioned that the oldest – a little girl by the name of Evelyn had managed to escape the fire. She'd been mute for the best part of a year from what she read and her description at the inquest sketchy at the best.

"Sending for your daughter, but you only have that small room?" she said, before realising where his sentence was leading. "You want her to spend the nights with me?"

"No offence Ma'm but it's only temporary." Chris looked nervously at her. "You've always told me it's a great place to raise kids. And I'd like my only child back with me."

"Is she a little hellion?" Chris nodded. "Just like her father then." He smiled a little at that. "Of course she'd be welcome, Chris."

"You mean it?" Chris Larabee rarely gave a proper smile but this one lit up his face. "I know…"

"On one condition," replied the newspaper woman with a small smile. "I want you to tuck her in when possible? Child needs to know her father, she's not seen you for three years?"

"Seems fair odds to me," he said, quietly. "And she sees me every year."

Buck smiled and tipped his hat at her. "You won't regret this Mrs. Travis. And God loves a bit of Christian charity."

* * *

Mary smiled as she watched Chris sit on the step of the jail, watching out intently for the dust of the stagecoach coming in. He was as nervous as a cat watching the dust in the distance approach closer and closer. It had been a fortnight since his request for his daughter and the reply had been a positive one.

"PAW!" screeched a little voice and Mary couldn't help but see the pure if brief unadulterated joy on Chris's face when he took a small figure in his arms and hug her tight. From what she could see from this distance the child was dark haired but dressed in boys clothing.

Chris was holding her tight and smiling as she spoke to him. He'd left her in the care of several women that Sarah had been friendly with, and had kept in contact with her via letter. "Did you miss me Paw? Honestly?"

"Don't be silly, I liked seeing you once a year, of course I missed you!" he said, swinging her down. He offered his hands up to the driver of the stage coach. "She behaved?"

"She's a good kid, talked on the way slept when asked… real little lady you got there?" replied the driver as Chris looked proudly down at his daughter taking the bags. "She'll break a few hearts."

"Already has mine," teased Buck, leaving the jail.

"Uncle Buck!" she laughed, hugging him after Chris unloaded the luggage. "You a lawman here too?"

"Of course, what'd you think I'd be?"

Evelyn gave a small smile up at him. "Drunk?"

"You know it's lucky you're a female or I'd tan your hide."

"Pa's a quicker shot, I'm not worried."

The two lawmen shared a laugh before walking with her towards the Clarion offices. From where she was standing Mary could hear Chris filling her in with some of the story from the Seminole village, with a promise of a great bedtime story. They stopped in front of Mary, the girl throwing a confused look up at the two men.

"Mrs Travis," Buck tipped his hat courteously before kissing Evelyn on the head. "See you soon."

"Pa, who's this?" Evelyn asked shyly.

"This is Mrs Travis, you're going to be staying with her in the nights," Chris explained, the mite giving him a glare. "Not permanent, I promise."

"Because you and Buck will be in the jail?" she asked, hands in pockets as she gazed at him with big concerned green eyes.

"Guarding the jail, Evelyn," he said, shaking his head.

"Promise you'll be with me when you can Pa, promise?" she asked, looking at her father with concern. "Don't leave without a byword."

"I promise, but you know I'm going to be busy some times," he said. "You know chasing bad guys out of town?"

"I could help?" she offered. "I'm nearly nine, I can help."

"Well perhaps Mrs Travis would find you something to do?" Chris looked at Mary hopefully who smiled tenderly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Evelyn Larabee," the little girl said, brightly and offering her hand for Mary to shake.

She was very much like Chris, same sharp green eyes and smile. She also hid her emotions well, Mary could see that. While Chris hid his behind a gun and a dark look, his daughter hid it behind chatter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mary said, shaking her hand. "The room upstairs to your right is yours, want to run up and settle in?"

"Yes please." The girl ran in ahead before running back. "Can I meet all your new friends, Paw?"

Chris was looking a bit lost when Mary stepped in. "Well I've made you pie, darling… there's enough for everyone?" She smiled. "Dinner tonight at eight?"

"Mary, there's no need," Chris said, quietly. "They're rough around the edges… and we don't want…"

"It's rare we have an _honoured_ guest in town Mr Larabee," teased Mary. "And I think this one might just be it."

"Please Paw?" pleaded Evelyn.

Chris sighed. Women. Always knew how to wrap even the most dangerous of gunslingers around their little fingers.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions abound

**Each chapter, if my plan goes to well... plan... will feature some sort of a reference to an episode so this one we can assume is shortly before "Working Girls"**

 **As mentioned in my previous notes - I deleted the previous "Larabee Girl" to try and gain more historical accuracy and to not rush the writing of it. The only chapters that will remain are the original are this and the first chapter. I can then begin more from scratch.**

 **The Magnificent Seven belong to themselves. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Two**

"Miss Mary, shall I help?"

Mary smiled seeing the little girl standing behind her, tugging on her shirt nervously as she watched Mary put some plates out onto the table. The afternoon had been spent helping the child to unpack, listening to her chatter and question. By the time she'd settled down for a little nap, Mary had long realised that the child's interrogation had told her everything she wanted to know about Mary and she in return had learned very little.

"Tell you what you can do, you can check if any of your father's friends are on their way over."

"Yes Miss Mary."

Evelyn ran to the front of the offices and peeked through the windows, watching the street pass by. She could make out the shadowy figures in the street. She was tired from her travel in the stagecoach but was interested in the town, so far it had proved sleepy at the best of times. No gunfights, much to her own disappointment, she'd been promised that from the penny dreadful. She sighed and looked out the window, admiring the scenes and smiling as she saw a familiar pair of dark shapes standing outside of the livery.

"Paw's coming with Uncle Buck, Miss Mary!" she called, running into the kitchen and skidding to a halt. "Looks like they're going to wait for them to come over?"

"I doubt it somehow."

True enough, Chris walked through not five minutes later with Buck, both taking their hats off and checking on the kitchen

"It smells mighty nice in here," said Buck, walking into the kitchen. "I'd like that recipe."

"You'd only burn it," Chris said, heaving up Evelyn and tossing her over his shoulder. She laughed as he span her then placed her tenderly back down. "Settled in alright, Evie?"

"Sure Pa," Evelyn giggled. "Where is everyone? I thought you said you had more things than just Buck?!"

"Hey, your old man is a popular guy," Chris said, mockingly offended, Buck letting out a guffaw. "This aien't happening, you aien't siding with her!"

"I think Chris you're on a loser here," Mary teased in return. "Will they be over soon, hate to think of this pie wasting?"

"Shouldn't be too much longer," Buck reassured her. "They were just putting their best duds on to meet the newest addition to our little group. Need any help?"

"If you could please help lay the table? The tablecloth is in the trunk just in the offices," Mary asked. "Evelyn, help collect the plates for me?"

"Yes Miss Mary." Evelyn said, as Chris and Buck went off.

"Evelyn," Mary called, the little girl turning to her. "Just call me Mary, please?"

"Yes Miss… I mean Mary."

* * *

"What do you think she looks like?"

JD had been the most outwardly excitable to meet the last member of Chris's family, and although the others had equally anxious.

"Well according to Mrs Potter," Nathan said, hands in pockets. "She has Chris's eyes but dark hair."

"Chris's scowl too," interjected Josiah. "I saw her sitting with a dictionary earlier, couldn't have been able to understand something in Mary's paper."

Ezra chuckled as did Vin at that. "Hopefully she has a better temperament."

Vin tapped the door. "And hopefully she'll like us or he'll certainly not."

"Come in," Mary called from the back somewhere. "Doors open, Chris and Buck have just opened it."

Chris was sitting in his chair, holding Evelyn by the hip and offering one of those small indifferent smiles. Buck was sitting opposite, hat off his head and resting against his back. He was leaning forward in his seat, enjoying the discomfort of the other five men.

The five other men were standing looking awkwardly at Evelyn, who was chewing on her lip as she gazed at them. Each man was cleanly shaved and looked to be dressed in their duds, even Ezra who was always dapperly dressed was in his best.

"What's wrong?" she whispered to Chris, who chuckled at her own nerves with the men. "They look scared."

"They're trying to make a good impression on you," he whispered back, winking at her. She nodded and sat on Chris's lap. He huffed theatrically and made the slightest motions of his head for one of them to step forward. Josiah stepped forward. "This is Josiah?"

"It's a pleasure, Miss Larabee," he greeted.

She giggled, and shook the big man's hand with near-impossible gentleness. "It's a pleasure, just call me Evelyn or Eve, everyone does. Except Pa, he calls me Evie."

"As in the garden of Eden?" teased Josiah, Chris sharing a small smile with him.

"Nope, after my grandmother on my mother's side," she giggled.

"Fine name nonetheless," Nathan interjected. He knelt to Evelyn's level to make eye-contact. He'd done this many times with the Potter children and found that it helped them trust him. "My names Nathan, I work as a healer just above the saloon."

"It's nice to meet you, Nathan," she whispered, as he patted her cheek. She was about to comment again when a bunch of wildflowers were stuck in her face. "Uh – hi?"

The enthusiastic smile of the youngest of all the men greeted her. "Hi, I'm John Dunne, but everyone calls me JD. I brought you these flowers, because I hear that's what pretty girls like you like?" Chris hid a small smirk behind a cough. "It's sure nice to meet you, your Pa hasn't told us much about you and it'll be-"

"JD!" Buck scolded.

JD quickly buttoned his lip. There was visible disappointment on the child's face and Chris Larabee was looking annoyed.

"What he means to say is that we've only been on many adventures, little lady, with roaring gunfights ghosts from the confederate army," Ezra broke in, smoothly using all his gamblers and conman charm. "That your father has had other things on his mind with such things. But as he faced down the mad General, himself and told Buck here to give you his pride and joy." Ezra leant around and whipped Chris's hat off the chair. "This hat. My name is Ezra Standish, ma dear girl and I hope we shall be fast friends."

"I hope I'm his pride and joy," joked the little girl, though looked relieved at Ezra as he put it on her head. It was much too big and slid down until its string caught by her throat. "I'm pleased to meet you all. And you sir?"

Vin chuckled at the little girls manners which were the complete opposite of the tomboyish dress she was wearing. "I'm Vin Tanner."

"And I'm famished," Buck interrupted, everyone sharing a small laugh.

"Just as well I made a spread for you?" Mary said, bringing through the food to the table. "Evelyn, the cushioned seat is yours."

Evelyn smiled and sat down on said, cushioned seat next to her father while Vin sat the other side, Buck opposite winking to his goddaughter who giggled at the mustached man's mischief.

"Vin would you like to say grace?" Mary asked, seeing Josiah looking anxiously at the hands of the others. She knew he had his conflicts about the almighty and he quietly took the hands, shooting a relived look.

Vin looked conflicted until he felt a gentle squeeze of Evelyn's in his hand. He looked up to see familiar green eyes gazing back at him, although this gaze was warmer than Chris's could ever be, he thought. "Alright, but it may be something off-kilter."

"Seems nobody here minds," Chris said, though his easy smile hid his anxious look. Each member of the table bowed their heads and waited.

"We give thanks for the plants and animals who have given themselves so that we can enjoy this meal together. We also give thanks for our friends and family who have travelled here today. May this meal bring us strength and health," Vin murmured, softly. "Amen."

There was a stunned silence from the other six of his crew as well as Mary though Evelyn was looking proudly at him. He coughed softly and looked up.

"Uh it was a kind of prayer I heard growing up on the reservation," he mumbled. "Seems as good as any…"

"Amen," finished Evelyn, smiling. "Shall we eat?"

The group fell into quiet conversation as they ate, Chris sharing equal portions out to everyone. Evelyn chattered to all, explaining the ride she'd had from the small hick-town that she'd been living in for the past three years. The group talked about things that had been happening around the town, as well as a possible journey to Wickestown which Chris had given the firmest 'no' before Evelyn had even had chance to ask if she could join them. Josiah was talking to JD and Nathan, about some rancher up North by the name of Royal meeting with James.

Chris quietly stood watching as Ezra sat with Vin at the end of the table, showing her card tricks, Evelyn clapping as she sat on Buck's knee. The big man just seemed content to hold the tiny figure in his arms. Every now and then he squeezed her middle, earning a gentle laugh.

"It's been too long since I heard that sound," Chris said, quietly.

"She didn't laugh whenever you'd see her," Mary asked, leaning on the doorway. "I'm just making some coffee? Want some all?" There was a crow of yes's though Mary laughed at the enthusiastic 'yes' from Evelyn. "Milk for you, Missy but I'll heat it."

"Thank you, Mary."

"Hey who gave you permission to be cheeky to Mary?" Chris asked. "It's Mrs Travis to you."

"Nu-uh Paw, Mary says I can call her Mary," smiled the little girl, laughing at another squeeze from Buck. "Uncle Bu-uck!"

"Need a hand?" Chris asked, following Mary into the kitchen.

"There's some cups in the top drawer, if you could get them please?" Mary nodded and Chris grabbed them. "You didn't answer my question?"

Chris put them to one side and smiled sadly. "Naw. The first year, she didn't speak. Just stared at the wall… I had to leave. Go looking for who'd done this to us. Left her with a friend of Sarah's…" he sighed. "When I got back she knew I'd be going again soon, stayed quiet but didn't leave my side. Cried when I left… the last time I left wasn't that long before I came to here."

"She can laugh now, Chris… for as long as you stay here, she can be with me." Mary took a deep breath. "She's an absolute credit to you and the people who've raised her Chris… a tomboy but in equal measure a lady."

Chris nodded. "I sure am glad of that Mary, I sure am."

Once the coffee was made, everyone sat around talking lightly until the darkness outside permitted the sides of their vision.

"Well Mrs Travis, that's got to be the nicest pie I've had this side of the Rio Grande," Josiah said, as the men helped her collect the plates. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Chris how'd you like?" she turned around to see Chris was sitting next to the fireplace, quietly holding Evelyn in his arms. He raised his head, and smiled. "Just fine?"

"Just fine," he agreed, fiddling with Evelyn's long dark hair. The mite was near asleep. "Mary, I'm just gonna take her to bed."

"Go ahead, Chris."

Chris carried her gently upstairs, pushing the door open with the heel of his boot though crept with cat-like tread to the bedroom. "Now where has Miss Mary put your clothes?"

"She's a real nice lady, Pa," hummed the little girl, as Chris pulled out some nightdresses. "Blue one, please?"

"Sure thing, Evie," he said, helping her change and then helping to tuck her in. "Now, then story?"

"Ezra said, you met a ghost…"

"Ah, now that's a good one." Chris sat on the edge of the bed, stretching his own legs out and Evelyn hugging into his side. "So let's start at the beginning… I'd rode into town…"

* * *

The other men had long gone home when Mary headed upstairs to check if Evelyn had fallen asleep. She found Chris sitting up next to her, quietly watching her sleep though when he saw Mary he quietly got to his feet.

"I'm sorry Mary," he apologised, in a soft whisper with one last check of his daughters sleeping expression. "And thank you. It was a beautiful evening and a meal."

"That's fine, Chris." Mary smiled.

The two shared idle talk for a while before Chris retreated to his rooms for the evening. Mary herself headed to bed and blew out the candles before falling peacefully asleep. Evelyn however was not destined for such things.

" _Wake up, Evelyn… wake up."_

" _Momma, what's going on?"_

" _Run Evelyn, go into the trees…"_

" _But Momma…"_

" _I'll be right behind you, I've got to get Adam… run my darling and don't look back. Run!"_

" _Jobs all done. A little trinket." A flash of gold. "All gone except the girl couldn't find her."_

 _The tinkling false laugh of a woman._

Evelyn shot up, sweat drenching the bed. She looked around anxiously. It was the same four walls she'd gone to sleep in her father's arms with. She took a shuddering deep breath before rolling out of bed.

She frequently dreamed of the fire. She dreamed of snatched moments and the what if's. If she'd only grabbed Adam, her Paw wouldn't be suffering as he was now.

If only she'd been brave enough to lead them off. Normally Evelyn dealt with it without anyone's assistance. Her mother's friend, Sally, had been good to her although not a motherly sort. She endured her for the sake of the friendship with the child's mother. But tonight, Evelyn was alone in a foreign bed and with no Paw. At least when she'd moved into Sally's her Pa had spent the night.

Quietly slipping from the bedroom, she tapped the bedroom door of Mary. There was a soft cough and a "Yes". Evelyn poked her head into the room. "Oh Evelyn, darling? What's wrong?"

The candle was lit and Evelyn looked nervously at her. "I dreamed bad dreams… is it ok if I come in with you?"

Mary nodded. "Of course, little darling." Evelyn basically dived into the double bed which Mary laughed at softly. "Now, no stealing the bedclothes and go to sleep. What did you dream of, little one?"

"Night of the fire." She yawned.

Mary nodded and when the little girl had fallen asleep, calmly and maternally fluffed her hair. The mite was safe here. And God forbid anyone tried to take this sweet little Larabee from her, she swore. Or they'd meet the end of the gun she kept in her bedside cabinet.


	3. Chapter 3: The girls

**_The Magnificent Seven belong to themselves_**

 ** _Thank you all for your kind words and reviews; I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 **I've added a bit more detail to this chapter after noticing that Chris in down-time is either drinking or reading, I figured that Evelyn must've inherited his love of it somewhere.**

* * *

 **Three**

Evelyn Larabee had settled into Four Corners as if she had been born there. Chris had managed to arrange with Mrs Jackson, the proprietor of the local boarding house a conjoining room, so Evelyn could stay with him in the evenings.

For the most part, she was contented enough she had lessons with Nathan at the moment or Josiah as the school had no schoolhouse or teacher for that matter. Most afternoons, found her quietly reading Chris's books on the steps of either the Clarion or lying in the hayloft of the stables … however there were occasions when Chris or one of the other seven would be marching her back to her rooms by the scruff of her shirt or in Buck or Chris's case ear. Then came the 'tanning' as Evelyn referred to corporal punishment – but she'd long accepted that sometimes her little tricks like setting loose Mary's chickens or balancing on the hitching post would get her a smacked backside. Mostly, however, she behaved – earning her lessons in riding or fishing.

Today, however, she was watching Chris as he saddled his horse. He was going up north to a place called Wickestown, that according to everyone 'no young lady would be seen dead in', much to her own disappointment.

"You'll be back soon, Paw?" she asked, stroking his horse's nose. The creature snuffled her back and she giggled, giving him some sugar.

"Of course I will," he reassured her. "Shouldn't be more than two days, but I don't want to hear of any mischief when I've been gone?" When Evelyn didn't answer immediately he leaned over and cupped her chin in his hands, forcing her to look at him. The shared green eyes assessed each other.

"Promise," she said, he released his grip. "Paw, do you think there'll be any gunfights or something happen there?"

Chris shrugged. "Probably not, and I've told you before – we don't start fights, just finish them." She groaned and looked disappointed. "You been reading that nonsense again? Jock Steele?"

Evelyn nodded. "Buck let me have his copy?" she paused at Chris's unamused look. "I didn't tell him, that…"

"That you've been told not to read it?" he finished, giving her a fond swat. "Evelyn, I will be telling all of those men not to allow you to read that junk. It's a false impression."

In all honesty, Chris couldn't tell her off for reading if it was dimes material that he despised. It encouraged her to read regardless of circumstance, and his own hatred of the falsehoods published that give wild ideas to young men who rode off and filled the graveyards with bones of foolish young dreams of being gunslingers. So he wasn't surprised when he rode off that he found her sitting with one of his books, pretending that she was reading. He merely waved her off before riding to Wickestown.

The next day, Evelyn found herself trying to help out around the town, going adventuring within the eye-line of her caregiver Buck, although Vin took over when Buck and JD made their own way to Wickestown, and reading.

On the second day, when Chris had said he was due to return found Evelyn contently playing around the back of the Clarion. The distant thunder of horseshoes alerted Evelyn to the furious ride in, she paused in her game of hopscotch and ran to the side of the building. Her father, Buck and JD were riding in like demons towards Nathan's surgery. A young woman was in Chris's arms, and the two's eyes connected for an insurmountable second. She looked bruised and cut.

"Eve, stay here!" Buck's voice ordered from a distance.

Evelyn frowned, snapping out of her daydream and followed the other on lookers the street marginally. She was stopped by a pair of boots blocking her exit and frowned as she looked at Ezra's twinkling green eyes.

"I believe your beloved godfather, gave an order, Miss Larabee?" teased the southern man. Evelyn frowned and sat next to him. "And what is the frown for?"

"He comes riding in here and I could use it for my story, whatever's going on?" she looked at Ezra's amused smile. "Mary says I can be a reporter when I'm big."

"That seems like a fine use of your talents, Miss Larabee," agreed Ezra, nodding and looking down the boardwalk. Josiah had joined them by now and was using his advantage of height and standing position to spy on the situation. "See what's going on, Mr Sanchez?"

Josiah shook his head. "Nathan's come out, I can see that." He looked at Evelyn. "Don't worry he's looking after the girl."

Evelyn nodded, sitting back in her chair and idly watching the people on the street and boardwalk. Ezra sat next to her, fiddling with the gun he kept up his sleeve. Josiah's sky blue eyes were also assessing any dangers in between.

There was a sudden parting and silence in the whispers. Josiah looked down at Evelyn.

"And like the parting of the red sea with Moses, here comes your father."

Evelyn sat up and smiled as she saw Chris walking towards her. He looked sterner than usual, though he did offer a small flicker of a smile before returning his attention to the two men who were both now standing, ready for any orders.

"Where's Vin?" he directed to Ezra.

Ezra was already putting his hat on as he spoke. "I'll go collect him. He's' on patrol. Mr Larabee, Miss Larabee." He tipped his hat at Evelyn who waved him off.

"Good. Josiah, I need you to keep an eye to the Northwest of town, have a feeling that there's something a-brewing."

"Got it, I'll go over to make sure Tiny sure shoes all the horses too, never know when we might need to have a running fight."

Chris grunted his agreement, although had little doubt that what was really wanted was an all-out brawl between him and Wickes. His argument with them in the small man-made town had not gone unnoticed by anyone. But sometimes you needed to fight a tiger in a cage, other times in the open – he was reminded of being toyed with by a cougar on the homestead.

"Hey Paw, what's going on?" He looked sharply down at Evelyn who was standing, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "That lady sure looked beaten up when you passed by earlier?"

"A bad man beat her when your Uncle Buck was around," he replied, kneeling and hugging her tight. He took a deep relief that his own daughter wasn't in that position, one thing was for sure, if anyone beat his girl like this, he'd be following a long drop and short drop route to life. "Saved her."

"So there was a gunfight?" Evelyn asked, curiously. He shook his head. "Wild West my foot. Mary keeps trying to get me in a dress before Sunday – next time I'm coming with you to Wickestown!"

Chris let out a soft laugh at that one. "I don't think your Pa is welcome there… and I hate to tell you this but you're a girl, Evie."

Evelyn grumbled, though Chris sensed this was more to try and make her father smile. One indignity his daughter could not stand was that she had been born a girl. Anything feminine she regarded as 'stupid' and the thought of a dress even when her mother had been alive had resulted in her hiding in all the holes she could find.

"Behave in town?" Evelyn nodded.

"Nathan showed me how to bandage folk, and Mary told me that I could be a reporter, what do you think Paw?" Chris nodded obligingly. "Do you think that young lady will be alright?"

"That's would it would seem. Nathan's going to be looking after her for a little while," he said, a grim expression crossing his face as he saw dust in the distance although recognised it to be Vin riding in. "Evie I want you to listen." Evelyn nodded. "I got a feeling your Paw might've bitten off a whole lot of trouble… I want you to listen to anyone who gives you an order."

"Paw that seems real dumb."

"You just keep thinking that whenever you think you can pick a fight."

* * *

The next morning a bunch more women had rode into town much to Mary's apparent fury and her father's annoyance. They seemed connected to the first woman. It just spelled trouble, according to Gloria Potter, who she had been watching the scene unfold with. When she'd seen her father enter the saloon with Buck following on his heels, she'd decided to take a walk up in that direction also. She was near enough the doors to listen in when she got pulled to one side by Mary.

"Saloon's no place for a lady," she told her firmly. "Stay here."

Evelyn got ready to argue but sat down on the steps outside, remembering her fathers instruction to listen to the adults. She settled for picking up small stones and throwing them in the water trough for the horses outside the saloon when she spotted Vin coming in. He didn't spare her a glance as he swung off his horse and she took the reins guiding it to the horse's trough.

"Poor boy, Vin rode you hard, huh?"

There was a sudden commotion of noise and movement and Evelyn was stepped over by Chris and Vin, though Buck as he did so, tugged her up by the scruff of her jacket. She yelped and gave an offended look at her godfather, who was all too focused on something else entirely.

"Make sure to hide the girls," Chris hissed to Buck. "Get Ezra up to Nathan's, Buck-"

"I'll head around the back and stack some boxes." Buck said, quickly.

"Evie, you know of any decent hiding places?" Vin asked. He saw Chris's incredulous look. "What?! Evelyn plays here?"

Evelyn nodded. "Haylofts a good one? Nobody ever looks there when I play hide and seek."

"Point noted, get JD in the stables with Tiny," Chris said, as each man took themselves off to hide the women, Chris remaining still. "Evie, make sure you stay out of the way."

Evelyn nodded and turned from her father, immediately sitting down outside the boarding house with a book. She watched the street scatter, everyone rushing to hide from the impeding danger. As he passed Chris turned her book in the proper reading position, Evelyn shooting him a relieved smile. Soon enough a band of riders came in, and began hunting the town. She saw them emerge from the stables and livery, giving a small smile before re-reading a line from her book.

"You there!" one of the men snapped. She saw the man in the grey hat glaring down at her. "Seen any ladies around here?"

Evelyn pretended to consider. "There's Mrs Travis who owns the Clarion, or um… Mrs Potter." The man glared again and she sensed that he didn't believe her innocent act one jot. "Or do you mean the ladies that rode through on a wagon? Real pretty dresses?"

Vin in the saloon, tightened his grip on his rifle, mentally promising to throttle the young Larabee as he watched her stand up and brushed herself down. The man was grinning at her now.

"That's them."

"They collected a girl from Nathan's. Rode off, that way," she gestured out of town. "People don't listen to me see 'cause I'm only a girl."

"Well I'll listen to you, darling," assured the grey-hatted man. He tossed a coin at her which she caught. "You been more than helpful."

"Pleasure, sir."

The men rode off after a bit more fruitless searching and Evelyn tossed the coin in her hand into the air. She looked across the street at Vin who exited the saloon, he offered her a slight tilt of his hat before she headed into the boarding house. Mrs Jackson, the proprietor, saw her and gave a relieved smile to her.

"Is it ok if I go to my rooms, Mrs Jackson?" she called, politely. She knew Mrs Jackson liked to clean in the afternoon and what with everything going on did not want to test her fathers wrath for not paying her a mind.

"Yes, Evelyn. I'll call you down if you'd like to help for supper?" Evelyn nodded eagerly and ran upstairs. She immediately found one of her fathers books and curled up with it, smiling as she began to read. This one was about people called musketeers who had sword fights and fought for the King of France and Queen.

When her father didn't arrive for supper, she wasn't overly concerned, knowing he was at this moment doing life-saving work for the young women, just like Mr Stanton in Jock Steele's books or like D'Artagnan in The Three Muskeeters. After dinner, she headed up to bed whistling along the way.

"A whistling maid and a crowing hen draws the devil from his den." Buck's voice came from where he was leaning on her door. "Howdy, Evie."

"Hi Uncle Buck, thought you'd be busy with those ladies in town?"

"Nah, your Pa's arranging all that stuff," he assured her as she yawned. "You've had a long day, should be in bed?"

"I'm practising writing a report of what's gone on then I can give it to Mary," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Then I'm gonna bed?"

"Sorry to tell you this Eve, but bed is first. I'll give you a hand to write the report in the morning," Buck had long worked out that the best tactic with the Larabee was to offer a solution that seemed like a good deal to them until they worked out that nothing worked in their advantage in the deal. It used to work with Chris when younger, but the man had wised up to that trick. Evelyn however had not.

"Okay Buck," she yawned.

Chris Larabee rubbed his eyes as he walked through the darkness and into the boarding house. He tipped his hat to several other patrons, though offered no conversation. His throat was dry from talking about plans for Lydia and the girls as well as arguing with Mary Travis. He wanted a whiskey and once he'd tucked his daughter in, he was going to enjoy a stiff drink without any interruptions

Chris walked into the boarding house room finding Buck sitting on the edge of the bed where Evelyn was sleeping, peacefully. He didn't say anything just raised his eyebrows at Buck who stood up.

"Figured you'd be busy sorting things out, tucked her in for you." Buck said, quietly. "Oh and she gave me this." He handed the coin she'd received to Chris. "Her ill-gotten gains from lying to their faces."

Chris chuckled and placed it into a music box of Evelyn's that she'd bought from a travelling salesman who'd been drifting through town. "Lied to their faces?"

"Did notice." Buck looked across at him, taking his leave. "Keep her close, Chris."

Chris nodded and stepped outside the room, rubbing his tired eyes. His daughter had proved to be calculating in a situation that she had no business being in. Half of him wanted to take her over his knee and give her a spanking for even being on the street wanting to see a fight… hadn't he been the same back in Indiana growing up?

He sighed and settled into his own bed for the evening, leaning his back against the headboard and looking out of the window. He calmly reached into his bag and pulled out some scotch, pouring it into the glass on his nightstand. The way this town was being overfilled with strong-willed women, he'd be shooting himself in the head.

* * *

The early morning proved to be a drizzly affair, and although her class with Josiah had been cancelled for the time being Evelyn was sitting by the church with Buck, the big man helping her with her article as promised.

"Nah, can't embellish, no matter what Mrs Travis says," he said.

Evelyn was about to ask what she was supposed to write when the bells rang out from above. She looked up sharply and looked at Buck who was already on his feet. "Buck."

"Go on now!" he snapped. "Get to the boarding house and lock your bedroom door. Scat."

Evelyn nodded and began to run up the town towards the boarding house. Her father was already marching down the street, his eyes connecting briefly with hers. She nodded her head as she passed him.

"Evelyn," he began,

"Boarding house!" she called. "Going!"

She turned around to watch as the other men joined him, and smiled at the sight. She was so focused on this that she caught her feet on a step onto the boardwalk and stumbled, falling hard to the floor. She let out a loud yelp and scrambled to stand up.

"Up you get Evelyn," she heard above the now thunderous footfalls of horses. She looked up into the familiar eyes of Gloria Potter. The woman had abandoned her own shop to run out and pick her up, and help her towards her own shop

"I got to get to the boarding house! Buck said so!"

"Well you're coming with me," she said, sharply. She paused in her pulling Evelyn as the footfalls came closer. "Oh my God. Evelyn behind me…"

Evelyn nervously peeked around her protector, seeing a gang of men. The head of their posse, looked to be an older man with a round belly. However, a trickle of fear went up her spine as she saw him looking at the six lawmen who were standing prepared with their guns.

"I'll ask you the once, anybody seen any girls?" he called to the men.

There was a beat until the gravelly voice of Josiah spoke. "Just the ones on them horses."

Buck's growl came next, uncharacteristically filled with malice and disgust. "All I see is a pig on a horse."

"That's the little brat that told us they'd rode out," snapped the grey hatted man.

Evelyn froze in the street as she looked up at the man from behind the horses, feeling Gloria Potter calmly put shaking hands on her shoulders and push her more firmly behind her. She peeked out from behind her skirts.

"You calling my daughter, a liar?" Chris's voice was unlike anything Evelyn had ever heard before. Eerily calm and ice-cold. She could see his hand lingering not far from his gun.

"I said I wanted to see a gunfight, I'm not sure now," she whispered to Mrs Potter. Mrs Potter merely angled her to the wall.

Any response the grey-hatted man had in for the gunslinger was interrupted by Vin beginning the façade that they'd been planning last night. Wickes immediately took the bait and Evelyn watched as the posse of men took off, though didn't miss the glare from the grey-hatted man. Neither did it miss Chris's notice.

That night, found Chris sitting outside the jail with a stern expression on his face. He was whittling in the dim light of the burners while waiting for lethargy to claim him. But he had a million thoughts running through his mind.

They'd tricked Wickes at first light and she'd been the one who had ran to tell the girls to hide but had been caught in the eyeline of what appeared to be Wickes's lieutenant. That with the fact she lied for the women gave Chris a sense of pride but in equal measure fear. Chris wondered idly what she saw in the action, would it be like something out of her Wild West stories that she read, and he so despised.

"Paw?"

He sat up stiffly and smiled seeing Evelyn walking towards him, shawl around her shoulders. She rubbed her eyes blearily and stood next to him. The thoughts could go hang.

"What're you doing up?" he asked, softly. He pulled her to his lap and sat her down, returning to whittling. "Should be asleep?"

"So should you," she sighed contently at the familiar sound of the knife cutting through the soft wood. "What you making?"

Her attempt to hide her real reasons for being awake didn't fool him for one moment. "What are you doing up, Evelyn?"

"Couldn't sleep... had bad dreams…you're not moving town Paw because you and Mary aien't friends anymore are ya?"

Chris smiled at the concerned tone of his daughter. Though he'd tried to focus her mind away from his own demons, she had her own and being left was one of them. That one he had helped feed.

"Nah, we're just seeing things from the opposite side of the street right now." He rested his boot outwards and watched her try and mimic him. She gave a soft yawn. Chris smiled at her, hearing her beginning to get tired. He quietly tucked his whittling knife and wood; he hitched her legs across so she was resting against his chest and he was cradling in her arms. He shushed her thoughts. "Think you should sleep."

"No don't need to."

"Told you before, that won't work," he whispered, and heaved her up. He looked across the street and quietly began a slow even pace to the boarding house. He entered silently and efficiently, shushing her contented sigh. "You're getting too big to do this too."

She merely yawned softly and snuggled into him. Chris smiled and tucked her in, resting his own body to the headboard as he had done the previous night. "Mind telling me a story, Paw?"

"Okay, how about Robin Hood?"

"I like that one."

"Glad you do… anyway… Robin Hood and Little John were walking through Sherwood Forest…"


	4. Chapter 4: Witness Protector

Four

"What do you think Billy will look like?"

Evelyn was sitting next to her Ezra, Josiah and Vin – taking her morning lesson in the summer sun. Josiah merely pointed back at the book she was trying to copy the writing in and she groaned. Chris was sitting on the opposite side of the street, whittling down wood, Evelyn was just glad to be in his sight. She had returned the previous week from her short sojourn in Sweetwater with the Mrs Potter and her children on their holidays. The real reason had been a prisoner arriving on parole in town, and Chris had been unwilling to put his daughter in danger so shortly after the Wickestown debacle. Evelyn had been delighted in a few days away from her lessons, and should be grateful – at least according to Buck who'd met the small wagon on the return ride – that the 'little she-devil' that the prisoner had with her had decided not to stay.

"I thought you were meant to be practising for your report?" Josiah asked as Evelyn attempted to write in the notepad. "I figure he's kind of like you, half of his Momma and half of his Poppa."

"That'd be nice, someone new to play with," she said, looking across at him. Josiah nodded. "Do you think Nathan will need any help or Mrs Potter?"

Ezra picked up her notepad and showed it to Josiah. "I think Miss Larabee has earned her right for some rest?"

"Seems fine to me, tell your Paw mind, I don't want to be accused of not doing my duty," Josiah said, smiling at Evelyn's smile.

"Nobody could accuse of that Josiah!" She ran down the boardwalk to her father who looked up briefly from his whittling. "Josiah said I can leave class early. I'm going to see if anyone needs any help around town?"

Chris considered and nodded. "Okay, but I want you back in time before I go on patrol... and if somebody doesn't want help there's to be no pesterin' Evie."

"Sure thing. Thanks Paw," she kissed his cheek and ran across the street at where she could make out Tiny. She stumbled with her dress, there was something muttered that earned a swat from the passing Ezra and a glare.

"She still mad at me about that?"

Chris inclined his head slightly to see Mary standing looking anxiously out for the stage coach, he chuckled and shook his head. He must've worn the same anxious expression when waiting for Evelyn to ride in.

"She's a tomboy, through and through," he chuckled, smiling as he saw her showing Ezra, Vin and Josiah the notepad that JD had bought for her to keep her notes in. "Keep the dresses for a Sunday?"

"Dumpling day, right?" Mary teased.

Chris looked up sharply though saw no mocking beyond the smile. "Now how do you know about that?"

"According to Evelyn, the best day for dumplings is a Sunday," she smiled. "Can't see why?"

"My wife's notion," Chris said, shaking his head. "In all honesty, I got no idea why that is."

Mary smiled. They shared some of the notions of grief, and she knew that Evelyn would be a good influence on Billy. She nodded her head at Chris, who smiled and returned to his idle whittling.

Evelyn, herself, had moved indoors to help with Chaucer, Ezra's horse. A strangely wilful horse that attached itself almost solely to Ezra and merely put up with other humans, but Evelyn had found if you gave him one peppermint, he was friendly. At least with her... but then again, Ezra had taken the time to, formally, introduce her to the horse.

"You know Chaucer, Pa reckons you gotta be the devil... don't blame him for you rearing on him," she sighed as she used the damp rag to wipe down his legs. He ninnied and she looked closer seeing a small gash. "Okay, Chaucer. I'll dust you down a little more and do my best not to hurt you okay?"

For all the world to Evelyn, it looked like the horse agreed with her and she grinned. It was then she heard screams.

"What?" She ran to the doorway to see a wagon charging towards a frozen young boy. Then her Pa was there, diving and rolling with him out of harm's way. "Pa!"

Evelyn ran across the street to where her father was dusting himself off, and glared at what she assumed to be Mrs Travis's son, from the way Mrs Travis was hugging him. She had, now at least, firmly decided not to like him and was determined to do so. Let alone not let him hurt her Paw.

"You okay, Paw" She asked, Chris giving a terse nod. She then snapped her head towards the younger boy. "What do you think you were doing?!"

"Evelyn," Chris warned, her shooting him a look, which he returned. His gaze didn't waver at her and she looked away. He calmly looked down at Billy Travis, still wide-eyed with fear. "You ok?"

The boy didn't acknowledge him and Chris felt himself tip his hat and offer a small smile to the boy before moving off. Evelyn was hot on his heels, muttering about him. Chris allowed the mutters for a few moments. Hellfire, he was aching enough from his rolling, to be muttering in his head.

"Evelyn," Chris said, pausing in his walk and kneeling to her level. "Who exactly are you staying with tonight?"

"Mary," Evelyn said, frowning – then eyes widening with realisation that she would be spending the evening with Billy Travis. "But Paw, he near killed you!"

"Ezra has a gambling thing,"

"And his Maw's coming to stay," finished Evelyn. Chris shot her an inquisitive look. "Just saw her, had a fancy dress on."

"JD has done extra patrols this week for two nights off, Bucks hunting tonight, Josiah is putting finishing touches to the pews and Nathan has Sarah Connors to take care of." Chris's gaze was unwavering and hard. Evelyn looked away and he patted her shoulder with two fingers. She looked up. "Listen Evelyn, do you really think that shouting the odds at him is going to help?"

She grumbled and sat down. "He shouldn't have run out in the road like that!"

"I know." Chris sighed, looking thoughtful. "But something spooked him?"

"Well I'm not staying there with him."

"Evelyn, I don't know where you've had the notion you can boss _me_ around, even if you are angry… but it aien't happening you are staying with Mary tonight…" he said, with his usual firm tones. "So you'd best apologise."

"Fine."

The rest of the day found Evelyn generally avoiding anything to do with any of the seven or Mary except for when Ezra had introduced her to his mother. He'd also warned her not to believe a word that came out from her mouth 'which includes Miss Larabee 'hello and goodbye'. She'd sat in her room, reading her hidden edition of Jock Steele only to have Chris march in and take it from her then send her outside to play. She'd watched in horror when he tossed said book on fire, even Buck had winced at the betrayed look in those green eyes before the young girl had walked off. Nobody else had seen her until Chris's patrol when she had appeared as promised to see her father on his way, although had refused to give any more than one word answers to him.

Evelyn was still in a true fury in the night, having talked to Mary in the evening. She'd avoided conversation with Billy, preferring her book. Although her temper it left her struggling to go to sleep she was about drifting off when she heard Billy crying out in his sleep. Growling Evelyn rolled out of bed. She was real getting sick of this kid.

"Hey, hey wake up…" she whispered, shaking his arm lightly. The slightly younger boy opened his eyes and looked up at her. "It's just a bad dream. Nothing's going to hurt you."

"The devil said he would?"

"The devil?" Evelyn frowned. "What would the devil want from you?" She shook her head. "C'mon. It's just a bad dream…"

"I saw my pa get murdered and I keep trying to remember it. He was in the Clarion..."

"Does you no good," Evelyn said, with a firm nod. "Over-thinking it I mean, you could make yourself ill doing that… you gotta be ready to think of it."

Evelyn wasn't sure if that was true or not. Whenever her nightmares came she'd not been ready. She'd try so hard to focus her memories but pieces only came back to her, not the total thing.

"And what would you know," Billy asked, Evelyn sitting on the bed with him.

"My ma and little brother were killed in a fire that someone lit… don't know why but my Paw – the man that saved you has been looking for him ever since," she said, quietly. "And I can't remember much, just flashes."

"You have nightmares too?"

Evelyn nodded tensely. She'd not had a nightmare in a few weeks but there was not a chance she was describing it to anyone. "Want me to stay?"

The little boy nodded, and Evelyn took up position sitting on the floor and quietly watching the door her green eyes as impenetrable as her fathers.

She was old friends with the devil, and let him come knocking tonight.

"How's Billy been since the stagecoach?"

Chris asked the question as him and Buck mutually unsaddled and saddled their horses. It had been a long night for Chris on patrol imagining his daughters rage when he'd left and wondering if poor Billy Travis had been on the receiving end of it.

"He's been reserved," Buck said, tipping his hat back. "Spoke to Mary just now."

"Better than silence," Chris murmured.

"Amen to that brother."

Buck remembered the haunted gaze better than most even than Chris who's mind blurred at the memory of the loss of his family. He could see them now riding into the range and the smoke... and smell. The screams of Chris as they saw the burned out shell that had been the Larabee homestead. The desperate scramble off the horses, Chris crying out their names... Buck was sure he'd heard the devil that day as the hope in Chris's voice was diminished. The smouldering building. Chris's sobs when he saw the remains… then the pause as he realised Evelyn was not there. The desperate cries for her. It had been Buck who found her when Chris had sank down in despair – thinking his daughter had been stolen and he didn't even have a body to bury. She'd been hiding in one of the holes below the trees, a fox hole. A blank face with eyes wide with fear. Her voice stolen as she was staring into nothing at all, locked into memories that she suffered from now.

"I'm telling you," Chris and Buck looked downwards, at the officious tone of Evelyn walking down the boardwalk ahead of Billy. The two were obviously locked in a war of words. "Females do not kiss males and marry them!"

"Do too."

"Do not,"

"Do too!" Billy tucked his hand beneath his braces and it took all Chris's strength not to laugh while Buck hid his laugh behind a cough, upon seeing Evelyn's glare. He'd seen Judge Travis do the same thing when they'd been at Lucas James's trial, and Billy was evidently mimicking the action. "It happens in all the stories."

Evelyn put both hands on hips. Buck bit his lip as she saw Chris's defiant curl of lip come out, while Chris saw Sarah standing there waving that damn ladle at him when he'd come in late. "If that were true, Buck would be married every other day of the week! And to someone new! He's always kissing someone!"

Despite themselves, both men shared a laugh at the accurate description. Evelyn snapped her head to them, and glowered. Chris shook his head and Buck got up onto his horse, tipping his hat to Evelyn.

"Hope you have a good reason for arguing, Evelyn?" Chris asked, immediately. Evelyn looked up at him with a frown. "You can't just be rowing for no reason."

"No, no reason, just he's wrong?" Evelyn sniffed. "I'm going back to the boarding house with you, if that's alright?"

"No lessons?" Evelyn shook her head. "Sure?"

"Yeah, Josiah said so... and I got some new books to read," she said, with a proud grin. "Bought them with the money Mrs Potter gave me for helping sweep the shop."

"And for what purpose is this?" Chris asked as Billy rushed by him. "Morning Billy."

The boy ran off and Evelyn just smiled, joining her father in his walk towards the boarding house. "He's spooked by you."

"And you're not?" he asked, although in reality he felt guilty for tossing his daughters illicit book on the fire.

"No, still mad you threw my book on the fire, but I've decided I'm not buying any more books for a while... gonna save up for one of Mrs Wells horses." She beamed. "Buck said he'll take me with Vin to pick."

"Sure," Chris said with a yawn.

He wasn't really listening to Evelyn's chatter. He'd had a long night ruminating and thinking. Thinking on the town, planning what next with his seven comrades, of the schoolhouse, of the book that he'd burned... of a thousand things and then equally nothing at all.

"And Billy thinks that the devil is chasing us both," Evelyn said, following her father. He sighed and fell on the bed, fully clothed. He was instantly asleep from fatigue. "Okay, Pa... you just sleep now."

She walked around his bed and found his whiskey, opening the bottle she poured it into his glass, ready for when he woke up. She'd seen Buck do it a few times when her father was tired and they thought she couldn't see. She then got her shawl and put it over him, deciding he had to be kept cosy.

Evelyn groaned and sat on her own bed, trying to read before she flung herself back. She was so bored. Nothing good came of that, especially as her mind wandered around the conundrum of Billy. She'd sat up most of the night, protecting him just as her father and his friends protected the town. Well she wasn't going to do that sitting around here, she decided standing up. She was going to protect Billy from the devil. She could always take her fathers gun and use that for the time being... the thought of being unable to sit down for a week entered her mind and she dismissed that notion.

Best thing to do, she decided was to get a teacher.

Around twenty minutes later, Chris woke to the sound of a gun being shot and instantly snapped to his own six-shooter. He looked down at the open door between Evelyn's room and his own, feeling fear burn away into his soul.

"Evelyn." He flung himself off the bed and scrambled down the stairs.

"Now hold the gun out... that's right and aim. Align the front sight with rear sight, that's right."

"Like this?" Evelyn asked.

"Doing great, Evelyn," Buck's voice said, reassuringly.

The mite nodded and fired the gun again, stumbling back at the recoil. Buck caught her gently and smiled down at her.

"Didn't expect that?" she asked, cheerfully. "You and Pa never jump back ever?"

"That's because we're experts at firing guns," Buck said, ruffling her hair. "Now aim for that post by there and we will try again. Extend your arm." She did so. "There we go, good girl... now squeeze gently."

The gunshot rang out and Evelyn cheered as she saw a mark in the post. "I did it."

"That you did."

Both turned, Evelyn's smile wavering at the sight of the angry Chris Larabee. He pointed indoors and she just nodded, head dipped as she handed Buck's gun back to him.

"Thank you for the lesson, Uncle Buck," she mumbled, before she ran indoors. She paused next to her father. "I'm sorry, Pa."

"No dinner. No supper. Stay in your room. Be grateful I'm too tired still to give you a hiding." She nodded and ran upstairs, Chris hearing a soft sob as she left his vision and then turning his attention to Buck. "And you shouldn't be encouraging her."

"Chris," Buck sighed. "She's got to learn to shoot at least... even Mary has a gun. She's got to in case we're not here. I know I should've asked you, but you were sleeping. Long night?"

"Too long, come on up," Chris said, sighing wearily. "I was right in the middle of a decent sleep."

"I know, Evelyn had to get her hat, you were snoring louder than a grizzly," Buck said, following the other man. He groused and mumbled something about not snoring before they entered his room. It wasn't beyond either's notice that Evelyn had shut her door and several books were missing. "Going to go back to bed?"

"Can't. Too awake now." Chris replied, taking off his shirt and changing it to another.

"Oh because that really fixes the pissed off expression," Buck said, sarcastically.

"Shut up Buck." He spotted the whiskey for the first time on the bedside cabinet and immediately took the glass and drank it in one gulp. "Needed that, thanks Buck."

"Don't thank me, I didn't put it there." Buck said.

"Then who..." he groaned, remembering the shawl over his shoulders when he'd woken up. "Evie."

"Seems to me you owe her a bit of an apology."

"Your not her father so I know I don't," Chris said, firmly. "She deserves punishment for going with a damn gun without asking me, even if it was with you."

It wasn't beyond Buck's notice, however later on, that Chris had a Jock Steele book tucked into his duster jacket.

*  
 _Hot._

 _It was hot even from here. She couldn't look back._

 _"There goes a kid!"_

 _Evelyn was running through the darkness, pulling up her nightdress in the dark, and running for the woods. She knew a foxhole. She knew it. She just kept running. Running like the devil himself was…_

 _"Got Ya!" A hand clamped around her shoulder and Evelyn heard a click of a gun near to her head. So she began to fight, then bit the hand of the assailant. "Lil bitch!"_

 _They released their hold and she kept running._

Evelyn snapped awake in the early hours of the morning. For a moment, she looked around and got used to her surroundings. She wasn't in the fire. She was home, she knew that from her fathers deep snore next door. She was also tucked in with her fathers books stacked high next to the bed, with strangely a new edition from Mr Steele on top. How had that gotten here?

She didn't much care. She was hungry beyond measure and had exhausted her fathers "Three Musketeers" book. She'd only just began "The Count of Monte Christo" when she'd fallen asleep. It had began as a peaceful sleep, thoughts of riding and swordfights... then it had changed to the nightmare.

She yawned and rolled out of bed to look out the window. The burners faintly just outside the homes and businesses and she flinched as she remembered the memory she'd just relived. But in the shadows she could make out movements... she could swear it was Billy. She opened the window and peered out, but the shadows just flickered and she could not detect any noise beyond that of the burners.

 _Must be my dreams_ she thought, yawning and heading back into bed.

It only felt like five minutes later that she was awoken by the figure of Buck coming into her room, followed by JD. She sat up blearily and rubbed her eyes.

"Not here, sorry darling," JD said, quickly.

Buck tipped his hat and headed out immediately behind, closing the door behind them. Evelyn just blearily rubbed her eyes again and began to get dressed, what was going on? Couldn't be a gunfight, there'd been no gun fire. She quickly buttoned up her shirt and ran out onto the street, nearly bumping into Nathan.

"Evelyn! Just the person I wanted to see."

"Nathan, what's going on?" she asked as the tall man, wiped a bit of sleep from the corner of her eye. "Someone escaped from jail?"

"Billy Travis has gone missing," he said, quietly. "Now I've searched all over town... do you know of any hiding places?"

Evelyn nodded. "There's a spot me and Jimmy Potter found under the boardwalk, just behind his mothers shop...it's tiny though."

"Thank you."

Evelyn nodded and watched the men saddle their horses before running to join Chris and Mary where he was obviously trying to dissuade her from something. When he saw his daughter, he gave a small smile despite the situation.

"When'd he go missing?" she asked. The 'who' went unsaid and Chris noticed that she was looking beyond him, recollecting.

"Looks like the early hours of this morning." Chris looked down at Evelyn who was wide-eyed and frowned. "Evie, what do you know?"

Evelyn bit her lip anxiously. "I think saw him running off last night." Chris rounded on her and glared. "I woke up from my nightmares and I went to look out the window and thought I saw someone moving about from the Clarion... but when I looked out there was nothing there properly. I thought it was just shadows from the fire." Chris grunted. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you Evelyn," Chris said, frowning. "Just mad you didn't wake me up."

"Because that worked so well the last time for her?" Buck said, sarcastically before joining Nathan.

"He might've been heading out of town, Pa," Evelyn said, Chris turning to her. "When we were about that morning you saw us arguing, we were talking about the best rides around town... I told him the quickest way to walk was not to take the route that goes by Bookers Canyon because of the rattlers crypt they got there."

Chris nodded. "So you think?"

"Think he might be going the opposite way, he said he was frightened of the devil and the devil's a snake?" Evelyn looked up at her father who nodded, before kissing the crown of her head. "Come back safe, Pop."

He nodded. "Look after Mrs Travis now, do you hear me?"

She nodded and gripped her Mary's hand. "He'll be back safe soon. Don't you worry."

Mary hid a laugh behind a cough as she saw Evelyn watching out of the town. "Thank you, Evie. I know your family promises to be true."

"I'm gonna have to write another report when Billy comes back," she said, smiling up at Mary who offered a small one back.

It didn't escape Mary's notice that the key word was 'when'.

A few days later found Billy dragging his mother to Chris who was sitting astride his horse, Paolo. Evelyn was sitting on the Clarion news, smiling as the horse nuzzled her and she stroked his nose, whispering what a good horse he was. Not known to Chris, she was also referring to him. He'd helped save her friend from certain death at the hands of those men, one of which was set to hang tomorrow. Chris had been wounded in the process, with a limp arm but Billy had saved his life by riding back.

"We're going fishin'" Billy informed his mother as Chris heaved him one handed onto the saddle. "Evelyn's coming too."

"No I'm not coming fishing, even more daft than being a girl!" Evelyn said, contemptuously. "I'm gonna go learn trail with Vin."

"Behave yourself," Chris warned, although broke into a chuckle when Evelyn crossed her eyes at him. "You do that and the wind'll make your face stay like that."

"That why you always look a grouch?" Evelyn teased, ducking behind Mary who laughed with Billy. A cheeky smile and head poked around the skirts.

"You wait until I come back into town." Chris threatened, the twinkling green eyes warning his daughter.

"Evelyn, Vin taught you trail yesterday and he's just rode out to the McAllister's farm?" Mary said, smiling at her. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing." Evelyn sat down on the rocking chair outside, withdrawing her new penny dreadful. "I just kind of figure that if I get to pretend his maw is my Maw I think I can let him pretend my Pas his Pa." She thought for a moment. "Plus I get to get out of fishing."


	5. Chapter 5: Unreliable

**Thanks again to everyone for their lovely support and words of kindness... I'm sorry there's been such a gap but there has been some writers block involved. I know Chris comes off bad in this chapter for one bit, but I figure the Larabee anger does sometimes flare in the wrong direction, so it might come in at Evelyn**

 **Ok, just to warn everyone as mentioned previously these chapters are set during/or after episodes so this one is set during "Nemesis" it's a part one of two chapters on this one :) I just hope you all enjoy**

 **Magnificent 7 of themselves**

* * *

 **Five**

"A rogue does not laugh in the same way that an honest man does; a hypocrite does not shed the tears of a man of good faith. All falsehood is a mask; and however well made the mask may be, with a little attention we may always succeed in distinguishing it from the true face."

Evelyn sighed contently as she read the book aloud, sitting in the hayloft. It was her favourite view of the town, as it allowed her to see the comings and goings... not that much had happened. It had been a peaceful week, bar a crook that was coming into be hung next Thursday. Judge Travis had come in on stage with a bundle of books for the children, although had given Evelyn a new one about the adventures of Marco Polo, which she had devoured. Now she was back to her father's favourite "The Three Musketeers." He'd rode out to see Nettie Wells on her ranch, about some cattle rustlers, and Evelyn quietly hoped he'd come back with some tasty treats.

"Papers! Get your Clarion News right here and now!"

Her thoughts of cake were quickly shattered by the deep booming voice. She sat up bolt straight as she heard the voice of Buck walking down the street calling out for the morning news. Billy was walking beside him, taking the money and also waving his own bundle. As they neared, she giggled at the sight. Buck, so tall, with his floppy hat and moustache and Billy in his small hat and tiny against Buck's shape.

"Morning Uncle Buck!" she called down.

"Morning Evelyn darling!" he called back, handing his papers off to Billy. "You take those to Mrs Potter now…" he began to pace over and she giggled pulling herself into an upright position. "Ok, jump now and ol' Buck will catch you."

Evelyn had as much faith in him as her father. She carefully teetered on the edge of the hayloft, and jumped off directly into his arms. He laughed and swung her, her laughing impishly at his nonsense.

"It feels like I've not seen you in years, my darling girl."

"Shouldn't have locked me in the jail then," she giggled as he put her down. He offered his hand which she took, the two beginning a walk. "It wasn't much fun in there."

Buck chuckled at that. The previous week Evelyn had been caught practising 'three card monte' by none other than Ezra and Buck. Naturally Buck had decided to teach her what would happen to her if she carried on. "I bet. Way your giggling you'll turn out like Ezra… which I don't mean as a compliment...hey, which reminds me… how come you have not asked me to teach you to shoot, since your Pa shouted at you? Not like you to give in so easy?"

That bit did sting. He was stung that it felt like too long since he'd seen his goddaughter. He was stung by the fact that she didn't spend much time with him, Josiah and Nathan he could forgive as the two men tried to teach the young girl in the mornings – although they would soon be lifted from this position by the arrival of a school and new teacher. Her friendship with JD was a natural one, even if the young man's exuberance tended to irritate Evelyn after a while. Vin she was curious about, and would occasionally be seen reading to him, the young man listening amused. Her friendship with Ezra sprung from his gentle regard for any child but recently she'd been avoiding him.

"I thought you'd not want to teach me…" she mumbled. "Me being a girl and that…"

Buck didn't buy that excuse. "Why else, Evelyn?"

Evelyn didn't speak for a moment and Buck was about to tell her it was alright when a small tremulous voice spoke. "Because I know it hurts you to look at me."

"Evelyn?"

"Sometimes you and Paw look at me, and I see it out of the corner of my eyes you look sad and then look away because you catch me looking." She sighed softly. "You hurt enough about Adam and Ma, you don't need me helping you along."

Buck sighed softly, half in relief and half in sadness. Sometimes it did hurt to look at Evelyn, despite her wicked smiles and green eyes belonging to Chris her easy-going nature was Sarah's. She was wild with Chris's previous outlook on life but had inherited her mother's love of nature. Her laugh belonged to Sarah too, and if Buck squinted he could see Sarah standing there. He looked down now and saw the curious green eyes looking up at him.

"You don't hurt Eve," he promised, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "Sometimes remembering just stings."

"I know," she mumbled. "Vin, Ezra, Josiah and Nathan don't look at me like that. JD don't especially."

"That's why you've been avoiding me?" No answer that confirmed his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Eve."

"That's ok Buck. My fault too. I'll spend more time with you."

"Thank ya, little pard.. how's you and Billy?" She pulled a face.

"Mary wants to turn me into a girl," she complained. "Billy and me enjoy going fishin' too much – that's what he says to be a proper girl."

"Casey's a proper girl," teased Buck. "Just dresses like you."

"Yeah, well... that's better than being all sissy." She stuck her hands in her pockets and turned to face him. "Say Uncle Buck, if we're going to be all friends again?" A tight, suspicious nod. "Can you help me write a letter to Jock Steele?"

"Your father's favourite writer you mean?" Buck said, sarcastically.

Evelyn looked confused. "No, Alexander Dumas is that Uncle Buck."

Buck merely muttered and gestured for her to follow him which she did, with a small smile on her face.

A few days later, Chris was saddling his horse, Pony. It had been a relatively quiet week, apart from Evelyn near bowling him over whenever he returned from patrol. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen his little dust cloud this morning. He looked around the town as Nathan came over with his own horse.

"Something wrong on patrol?" Nathan asked, on seeing Chris looking around.

"No, but when Evie's not tackling me on return – then I concern myself?" he said, looking about. "Seen her?"

"Nothing to worry about Chris, she had food then ran to Gloria Potter's like she's been doing every morning."

"Paw! Pa! Look, look, look!" It was lucky Nathan was standing nearby to catch Evelyn before she fell, although by expression she wouldn't have felt the blow. Chris raised his eyebrow at her, as she flapped the paper at him. "Thanks Nate. Daddy read it." Daddy was real desperate. "Please."

Chris sighed and took it from her. "Miss Larabee, that's you... most glad to write back to you." He paused. "You wrote a letter to Jock Steele?"

"Care of his publisher, Buck said so."

"Remind me to thank Buck later... so excited to meet a friend from the Wild West who's about to see a hang-" he paused again, looking down at her sternly. "You're not watching him hang."

"I don't get to see nothing good," Evelyn grumbled.

"Not a nice thing, Eve," corrected Nathan, she offered the man a frown. "Mind, I wouldn't be supposing you'd like to help me and Buck?"

"You're going to the Seminole village?" Nathan nodded. She turned to Chris quickly. "Can I Paw?"

Chris shot Nathan a look of exasperation, but then realised something. It meant she'd be out of his hair a few days, not pestering about the execution. Much to his own annoyance, the kid was adorably tomboyish and had Judge Travis wrapped around her little finger. He'd let her stay... and be haunted by more death.

"Sure thing," he said, returning his gaze to the letter then scowling. "It's just what I need for my sto- story?! Evelyn Christina Larabee!"

"Paw, he wants to experience the Wild West? He's coming on the next stage, day before the hanging," she beamed. "Isn't that wonderful, Pa?"

Chris sighed, not having the heart to tell his daughter how he really felt about the situation, especially with her wide smile. He looked down and just nodded, this being all the confirmation she needed that all was right with the world.

Luckily, for him at least, Mr Steele had turned into a source of disappointment to Evelyn. He was a city-boy who was pestering everyone for information about the 'Wild West' and much to Evelyn's annoyance, he treated her as a kid.

"It's annoying, Paw! I'm the one who suggested coming here," Evelyn complained as he rode with her in his front across the small creek by town. Chris had taken her to see Nettie Wells, and to look at the horses on his day off from minding the town. He'd ended up staying longer than he'd intended, not that Evelyn had minded one jot. "I'm not a dumb kid! I know what the Wild West looks like?"

"Exactly, looks like, you're always complaining it's not like that in Jock Steele's books... now you know he's just making it up as he goes along," Chris teased, smiling as she mumbled under breath. "Buck wrote the letter?"

"I gave him words, borrowed Ezra's dictionary," she said, proudly. "Used a lot of good ones that weren't superfluous to my cause, see."

"Don't make me come down on you like I do Ezra," he replied, smiling as she leaned back into him. "You feel sleepy, you just give me the word."

"Sure thing, Paw."

As he brought his horse to a slow canter just before town he felt her head drop back onto his chest. He patted her head and smiled to himself. He tipped his hat to Mrs Potter as he passed her by and then to Mary who was closing up the Clarion News and bringing in the chair. He clicked the horse forward towards the hitching post outside of the hotel Chris slowed the horse to a stop and quietly gave her a little push. She woke with a tired yawn and confused look up at him.

"Paw?"

"Come on. Bed. Got an early start tomorrow... a day's ride to the Seminole trail."

"Why can't you come, paw?" she asked, frowning as she slid off the horse. "It'll be fun."

"I'd love to Evie but I've got to look after stuff in town." He didn't bring up the execution again, knowing that would cause enough of a ruckus.

"Okay, Paw... promise you'll see me off?" she asked, holding his hand loosely as they walked in together.

"Course I will. I always do my best not to let you down, Evie."

* * *

"I trust you with one thing Buck,"

Evelyn sniggered lightly into her hand and received a light cuff from Buck for her indiscretion. It stung but it didn't stop Evelyn from giggling a tiny bit more. The three had started their ride and gotten over halfway there when Buck had remembered that he'd forgotten to pack Nathan's fancy new gizmo that Ezra had bought him for his birthday. She had no idea what the instrument was for but it sounded important, especially from the way Nathan was going on.

"I've said I'm sorry. Look, we'll just-"

"We'll? Oh no, I'm going to wait here until you come back," Nathan slowed the horse to a stop while Buck muttered. "Eve, if you want to stay with me?"

"It's alright, Nate, I'll go in with Buck. I can get some books from the boarding house then?" she called.

Nathan waved them off, the young man still stewing about his missing tools although Evelyn wisely decided not to tease Buck anymore than needed, when he'd promised to take her to look at horses in the next few weeks.

It was the only when they got into town that there was they realised that there was some commotion towards the centre. Buck strained his neck to try and see, hand hovering towards his gun while preparing to throw Evelyn out of danger.

"What's going on Uncle Buck?"

"No idea, perhaps to do with the hanging," he sighed and kissed the crown of her head. "Go on, get on."

Buck swung off the horse with ease and looked down the street. Chris was near-drowning someone and he looked up at Evelyn who had an even better view of the scene. She was wide-eyed and looked frightened. Buck knew she never saw the danger in Chris. He was always her gentle worded Paw, even after a smack across the backside she always made friends with him.

"Evelyn get this pony to the stables, now please?" Evelyn nodded at Buck's words and looked set to ask a question, but decided against it. She cantered down to the livery, while Buck walked up to Chris. "Chris, what're you?"

"This is one of the men who killed Adam and Sarah… tried to kill Evie- where is she Buck? EVELYN!"

"Chris, stop it, you'll just scare the girl!"

Evelyn jogged down the street to her father, pausing when she saw Chris's expression and Buck's. The man in the middle looked unhappy and wet. "Yes Paw?"

Chris snapped his eyes to her. "Do you recognise him?" His teeth were showing and Evelyn was reminded of a time that her mother had seen a cougar on the property and fired a potshot at it. Pure animal-like rage. "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

Evelyn reared back. "No."

"Chris," Buck tried to interject. "She's scared."

"This is one of the men who murdered your Maw and brother and you don't recognise him?!" Chris asked incredulously.

"I didn't kill your family, as I said… I ran…"

"Shut up!"

"Paw, it was dark, I didn't see their faces, I swear," she whimpered. "I swear. I ran like Maw said. I don't remember his voice though… He could be the one who rode off…"

"Well what use are you then?!"

Chris realised what he'd said a moment too late as Evelyn's eyes widened slightly in shock and welled up with tears. All he had meant was that her testimony on this occasion had served little use…. Not that she was of no use to him. God no. He made to step towards her to apologise but she took off in a run. Not crying just running. The tears would come later.

"For Christ's sake, Chris," snapped Buck. "She did exactly what you told her to do that night, listened to her Maw… and be grateful she doesn't remember much. I certainly am."

Chris had already released Blackfox and began to walk to where he knew she'd be. He calmly walked into the stables, looking up and indeed seeing Evelyn in her favourite spot to look onto town.

"I did my best Paw. I'm sorry." She whispered. There were still no tears just the haunted look that he'd not seen in a long while.

"Nothing to be sorry for Evie, it's me who should be sorry." He took a deep breath. "Did you see him, though?"

"No. I've told you, didn't see any faces... and I can't remember his voice... I'm trying Pa..." Chris sighed and put his arm around her. "I really am not much use am I?"

"You are of plenty use. I lost my temper and not at you," Chris pulled her closer and smiled as she hugged him back. She was more forgiving than he deserved. "I'm sorry, angel."

"You're going to see if Blackfox can take you to the man who killed Ma, aren't you?" she asked, softly. "If you're going by the homestead... I'd like to come. I want to see Adam and Ma."

Chris looked down at her. "You're not coming all the way, darling. Listen to me Evie… I'm going to talk to you like an adult?" Evelyn nodded stiffly. "You're too young to be part of a posse and the way I'm feeling I might put you into danger."

"But you'll let me see Ma, am I right?" Evelyn asked. Chris nodded. "Guessed as much."

"I'm going to get-"

"Mrs Deveraux still lives in Eagle Bend, Paw," Evelyn informed him. "I can catch a ride from his stage so I don't travel back alone."

Chris nodded and the two remained sitting in that position for a long time. Both haunted by the memories of what had been – and the thought of what was to come.

The next morning found Chris, Josiah and Nathan saddling up with Blackfox. Evelyn was in the Clarion, making sure that she knew when she'd be sending a message via telegram 'just in case Mr Jones forgets because I'm a kid.'

"She's taking her sweet time," Chris noted to Josiah.

Josiah chuckled. "I think, brother, that your daughter is having the breakfast that you neglected?" Chris groaned. "Don't worry. I can see her now."

Evelyn ran up, offering a small grim smile that made her look older than her years. "Mary..."

"Just gave you some breakfast?" guessed Josiah.

"Sort of... she's got everyone some food," she said, showing the tall man the small bundle. "Says it'll help us a little."

"Ah she's a good woman," Josiah replied, as Chris helped her onto his horse before following.

The rest of the journey Evelyn's gaze drifted into the distance, not truly focused. The only interruption of that had been her greeting of Buck when he'd rode up. The rest of time she was as silent as Chris with a grim expression written across her face, matching his own. Even when Chris ventured conversation, she didn't offer much in return. She looked solidly prepared for the trial ahead, and much older than her nine years. The only time she'd looked mildly frightened was when they'd been resting up for the night, and there had been a distant sound. She'd directed her gaze at Buck and Chris, Chris putting his fingers to his lips to shush her before she'd crouched down to hide. Buck had stood up and crept off elsewhere.

"It's just that damn Jock Steele, after a damn story," Chris griped walking back into camp and readjusting his gun. He took up a space next to the fire. "I'll take next watch."

"No, it's alright, need to do some quiet meditations," Josiah said, lowering his weapon. "Especially for this ones soul."

"Evelyn there's a nice spot right here," Nathan called over to her.

"Fine here." Evelyn was sitting against the trunk of the tree. She was looking into the darkness at where Jock had come from with a dark expression on her face, the firelight just catching her eyes wide and focused.

Chris sighed, and sat back against his pallet, beginning to whittle. Chris watched her in the idle firelight, knees up to her chest and quietly shivering to herself. The flames gave a brief spark and she flinched away. Immediately, Chris was reminded of the time she'd jumped from the flames by the burners. She always stood a good distance away.

Fire.

He took a deep breath. She was terrified of fire. He'd truly never noticed it, while they were in each other's company. He noticed that she'd watch the flames, but he'd always assumed she was making shapes out of it. Nothing else. He quietly stood and sat next to her, she chanced a glance at him although she didn't speak.

"I know we're right next to the fire, we're safe," he promised. "Josiah will shoot any flame away from you."

"You make a lot of noise, Paw… what if that man is watching us right now?" she asked, quietly. Distraction

"Nah, he's running scared, been running scared for three years…" he whispered back. "Now come down to the fire... I'll put you in my pallet."

Evelyn shot him one last look, before she yielded and rolled off her trunk. He put his hand on her shoulder and faced her towards the back of Buck as she lay down on his pallet, putting his duster over himself and sitting on the edge. "Say Paw…"

"Yeah,"

"Do you want me to tell you a story? Ma told me one?"

"Go on."

"Once upon a time, there was a drifter..."

Chris smiled at the lulling tone of his daughter's voice and chuckled, kissing her head as he listened as she herself drifted off to sleep. He kept her away from the fire, and smiled as Buck had tucked himself behind her to stop straying hands from the flames.


	6. Chapter 6: Hero

Hope everyone enjoys this, I'm sorry for the long gap in between the chapters but got about 1000 ideas bouncing around and this and that. I kind of wanted to have a few sweet moments with Chris and Evelyn after the row with him previously.

(C) Magnificent Seven belongs to MGM and certainly not me.

* * *

 **Six**

Evelyn snuffled as she woke up, smiling tiredly as she found herself sleeping on her father's pallet, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. The smoke from the fire burned into the early morning fog. The camp was empty with the exception of Buck, who was sitting on the stump she'd sat on in the evening.

"Morning, Sunshine," greeted Buck, smiling as she sat up. "You slept like a trooper, last night."

"Morning, Uncle Buck," she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Where's everyone?"

"Your Paw, Nathan and Josiah have taken Blackfox slightly ahead."

"We're going by our home aren't we?" she asked, looking up at him.

Buck nodded the two walking to their horses, though Evelyn kept a distance from him. She looked down. "What is it, Eve?"

"Do you mind if we stop off by the woods, there's a small patch of flowers... or at least used to be."

"Whatever you say."

Evelyn sat quietly through the ride, eyes closed in peace though Buck felt the tenseness rising from her very essence. As they came closer and within sight of the old homestead, Evelyn opened her eyes and looked around letting out a soft sigh.

"Right here, Buck... please."

Buck nodded and quietly let her down – watching as she ran slightly deeper into the woods. Buck, immediately followed and found her sitting in a bunch of wildflowers picking them slowly and selectively. He paused and took his hat off, while he waited. "These were Maw's favourites. She used to pretend she didn't know where I got them, but she used to tell Adam where to go." She took a deep shuddering breath. "I don't know if I can face her Uncle, Buck."

"Now why is that, little lady?" asked Buck, walking to join her and crouching to her level.

"Because Paw was right. I wasn't much help to her in the fire."

"Now get this straight, Evelyn," hissed Buck, holding her at arm's length. "Your Paw meant nothing by what he said the other day. He was angry."

"But he was right!" Evelyn hitched a small sob. "If I hadn't listened to Momma-"

"If you hadn't listened to your Momma, you'd be in the same place as her. The ground." Buck watched her bottom lip wobble. "Come on, darling. Let it out."

"I miss her so much, Buck… and Adam. Billy's good but he's not Adam," she whimpered into his chest as he hugged her. He soon felt his front go wet from the tears. "I miss them so much."

"I know, darling, you just cry it out," he whispered.

He, himself, allowed a few silent tears drip down his cheek, although didn't let her see. He just heaved her up and put her on the saddle with him. She whimpered lightly although took his hand as he rode.

* * *

Chris stood overlooking the graves with a grim expression. He was still angry at himself for yelling at Evelyn who had only innocently stated that she couldn't remember the man's face – but why would she? She'd hidden from the fire. He was still angry at himself still for shouting at her. So many things he was angry over. As he looked at the two gravestones, his mind turned them into three and he winced at the thought... how'd he live?

" _Come on Uncle Buck!"_

 _Chris smiled as he saddled his horse, listening to Adam call to his Uncle who obligingly listened to his chatter and made promises of him 'being big enough to ride like his Paw soon." He tied up another horse from the corral, smiling as he saw Evelyn standing on the windmill. She'd soon be old enough to ride with him, especially the way her clambering was going?_

" _Evelyn, you get down from there right now," Sarah scolded._

 _Evelyn flashed a grin at her mother, clambering down. She ran to her and shared a hug with her, Sarah running her hand down the side of her face before the two shared a secret smile with one another and Evelyn ran to him._

" _Take me with you Paw,"_

" _No, sorry Evie, when you're older I promise."_

" _Big promise… you won't forget me?"_

" _You know, the last time I went away, every day I would pick a different memory of you and play it over and over and over again in my mind until every part of you was exactly as I remembered." Chris planted a firm kiss to her cheek and hugged her tight. "Promise. Make sure to help your Maw and listen I don't want to find you've not been listening when I come home…"_

" _I always listen to you and maw, just like you listen to me/"_

Evelyn brushed by him, disturbing his memories as she knelt next to Sarah's grave, tenderly placing flowers there. She stroked the grave marker and glanced with tearful eyes at Adam's. He hadn't heard her and Buck's approach so enraptured he had been in his silent grief.

"You could stand to take your hat off," she mumbled, Chris realising that she was speaking to him a beat later. Chris took off his hat. "Think she can hear me?"

"Your mother always listened to you in life, I don't see the difference in death," promised Chris. "Evelyn."

"I miss you Maw, Uncle Buck says I gotta tell you that… I'm sure you know anyway. I miss everything about you and Adam… Daddy does good dumplings but not as good as yours… I wish I hadn't listened to you. I'd probably be better off."

"Evie," Chris walked around to the grave. He quietly wrapped his arms around her and she didn't pull away. "You were right to listen to your mother. I promise."

"I'm gonna kill him. The one that took her locket. I know his voice." Evelyn whispered, darkly. "I see him in dreams."

"No, no. It won't make you feel any better, putting a man's blood on your hands," He whispered.

"Then why are you doing it?" Evelyn asked, softly.

Chris was about to try and give a half-decent answer when there was a call from just beyond the end of the property. He looked up as did Evelyn. Nathan was walking towards them, waving his hands to get his attention.

"Evelyn, stay here!"

She nodded and remained by the graveside. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the face of her mother. Instead she smelt smoke and heard screams.

" _Got Ya!"_

 _A hand clamped around her shoulder and Evelyn heard a click of a gun near to her head. So she began to fight, then bit the hand of the assailant. The man yelled and released her, she span around to see her mother standing in the glass window of the homestead, holding Adam. Shots were being fired at the doors and windows, preventing an exit._

" _Lil bitch!"_

" _EVELYN DON'T LOOK BACK RUN!"_

 _She turned back to her running and ran into the woods by the homestead, scrambling over the tree trunks and through the foliage. Buck often teased her she would know the way in the dark, and it was being proven. She scrambled down into a small hole that lay beneath her favourite tree. She watched the sky light up with flames and heard the men stamping around looking for her._

" _Damnit, where the hell is she? Little wild-cat, I'm going to slit her throat from ear to ear."_

"Evelyn, listen to me, listen to me, you're safe."

Evelyn was snapped out of her thoughts by Nathan's hands on her shoulders and his soulful brown eyes looking into her won. He was crouching to her level and she felt her chest lessen with it's tightness. Chris heaved a sigh of relief also as she looked around, readjusting to be in the protective circle of her family.

"One of the men, um they grabbed me as I ran into the woods… he smelt of ash… had buckskin on," she said, frantically as she tried to remember the details. "I drew blood… but I think he was one that was hired by this guy that Blackfox. There was one on a horse... he didn't get off. They kept momma and Adam indoors, shooting at the doors and win-"

"Evelyn, that's enough no more," Chris said, kneeling to her level as the tears came and he caught her in the tightest hug he could. "You've done more than enough."

"I still can't see their faces, Paw," she whispered.

"You remembered all that, and that's enough," Chris said, picking her up. She grunted as did he, although he didn't protest. "We found Blackfoxes friends."

"He was shot?" She leaned back to look into his eyes.

Chris nodded curtly. Buck interceded. "Evie, do you remember the shot?"

"Yeah. But there was a lot of crackling and screaming."

Chris nodded and kissed her head, protectively. "He won't get you, Evie. I promise."

"Just make sure he doesn't get you either."

The ride to Eagle Bend was long and dusty, at least in the mind of Evelyn, as she rode in front of Buck now. Her father had been quiet for the rest of the journey, eyes looking weary and angry. She looked up at Buck who offered a teasing frown down to her. She'd be glad to be on the stage home... funny how she felt Four Corners as home.

"It's sure quiet Uncle Buck," she said, pointing to the town. "Look there's Eagle Bend."

"Evie, you sure that Mr and Mrs Deveraux still run the stage?" Chris asked, from slightly ahead. "Can't see no sign of them?"

Evelyn frowned. "Were here when me and the Potters passed through on that holiday Paw? Mrs Deveraux gave me a dollar for helping with Thunder." She looked up at Buck. "Honest."

"Not doubting you, Evie." Chris called, smiling at the quickness of her reaction. "Perhaps they've moved on?"

"Perhaps." Buck said, smiling as he heard several children calling from a top of window from one of the houses. "Who're they?"

"Kids from the Bosoms Buxom Bordeaux, what's Bosoms anyway?" she asked, looking up at Buck.

"They're get off this horse and go see their friends that's who!" laughed Josiah, who chuckled at seeing the 'animal magnet' going scarlet at the innocent enquiry. She swung her leg over and began to run up to the house. "Not too long! We'll call you for dinner!"

"Yes Josiah!"

She bounded off, calling to her friends as they ran out to greet her. Several of the whores waved at her also, although the group of men stood watching her go. She laughed with them, immediately and the group ran off.

"She's spending too much time with Ezra," Nathan said, not lightly. "She's learning a pokerface."

Chris chuckled, darkly. "She's learned that since that night. Just got better at it."

As it turned out, the Deveraux patriarch and owner of the stagecoach had passed away the previous month and his wife had moved on to San Francisco to live with her son and his family. It had left Chris in a quandary when this news was delivered by a stable-boy. He had been sitting outside the Bordeaux waiting for his daughter to reappear, but so far her hide and seek skills were outmatching hers. He'd frightened the bartender into submission but now felt the need for innocence to come into the world – watching the bastards of the whores play around the back where they were unseen had been peaceful. Occasionally Buck would pass and have flowers given to him by the girls and he'd act as if he'd been given a pot of gold.

"You Evelyn's father?" said the young woman, who was pulling a shawl around her.

"Depends on what she's done?" he replied, before nodding his head. "Yes I'm her paw."

"I heard you're in a posse," she said, still standing and shaking her head to decline sitting with him. "And need someone to take her home?"

"I'll send Buck home with her, just means a man down," Chris said, with a shrug.

"Means no such thing, I've spoken to John. He's the proprietor of this business... also father to three of the girls... I'll ride her early hours of the morning when no one is up and with a good day we should get to your town. I know of a good spot where we can't be ambushed if we do need to bed down."

"Sure?" Chris asked, as the woman nodded. "I-"

"You're daughter was one of the only child living here who never called one of my children a bastard or me for what I am. The lady you sent her to live with fiercely hated that she got on so well with our children." The woman said, softly. "She said her mother had taught her to try and be kind to everyone. So she enjoyed playing with them." There was the screech of chickens at which both craned their necks to see six children rushing out of the hen house, being chased by a rather cross-looking chicken. "Even if they do cause chaos." She paused. "Mr Larabee... if you'd rather I'd like Evelyn to stay with us tonight and the children." Chris looked up sharply. "Speaking as a mother Mr Larabee, nobody will look for a wanted child amongst unwanted brats."

"Does this mean I get to sleep in a big feather like Ezra?!"

Chris near fell off his seat, not having heard Evelyn's approach. He looked around then looked down and saw her underneath the boardwalk, waving at him. "What're you doing under there?"

"Burying treasure, can I Paw?" she said, as Chris watched her wiggle out with a small smile. She stood up brushing herself down. "My friend, Lizzie, lives here?"

"If it's alright with-"

"Willie... everyone calls me that?" She nodded. "Us girls have a spare room to the back."

"Yeah, great for hide and seek," Evelyn said, mostly to herself. "Nobody's ever in there? Or dares look. And it has a big ole feather bed too. Like Ezra's."

"How do you know Ezra has a feather bed?" asked Chris.

"Ran to get some books... and it's great to bounce on."

Chris raised his eyes heavenward. "Please don't tell me you did that!"

"Only the once, then Ezra said loudly he'd kill any guttersnipe who dared malign his bed, so I quickly took my leave for other climates as he did say," she said, grinning as she mimicked Ezra knowing how it annoyed her soft-toned father.

Chris did the thing he'd been dying to do to Ezra since he met him and doffed her with his hat.

* * *

Evelyn had decided that Jock Steele was certainly wrong about everything in the Wild West. So far she'd not seen any gunfights, cowboys always got a peaceful nights rest and sheriffs sure didn't bellow and roar at an indecent time especially at fathers who were equally as mad as hell. She watched the performance from the doorway, smiling as she saw her father stalking over. He ignored the overtures of the women. She squealed and dived back to bed, closing her eyes and pretending to be asleep. She heard the door open and kept her eyes closed.

"Foot out?" she heard from the doorway, although she could hear the amusement in the voice.

"Aw Paw..." she yawned, sitting up and offering her right foot. Her father chuckled and walked in, feeling it and knowing instantly she'd been out of bed. "You were yelling. I thought something was wrong?"

"Difference sides of the street, Evelyn," he replied, taking off his gun belt and slinging it on the chair by the bed.

"Yeah you could hear it on both sides of the street," Evelyn said, smirking and snuggling back with her pillow before the bed sank down as he sat on the edge. "Aw no Paw."

"Yes Paw. I need somewhere to settle down," he replied. "So move on up!"

In reality, Chris had been panicked when he'd seen the body of the bartender he'd slung around the place to get his information. How easily Evelyn could've been in the room, curled up in bed and dead. He'd been so concerned that the man he'd somehow gotten into the house that he'd started a fight with the sheriff just because he could. It was lucky Buck was there to remind him that his daughter was asleep and needed him _not_ to be in jail.

"Paw! This is my bed!" Evelyn complained as he pulled off his boots and shirt, swinging alongside her after pulling back her covers. "It smelt nice and stuff and you stink and snore!"

"Thank you for your kind opinion," he said, shaking his head as he lay down and pulled them around him. He smiled as she still gave him a little push. "Budge up, my ass is hanging out."

"You, sir, are interloping in my bed." Evelyn grumbled, remaining firmly in the middle until her father gave her a push. "Why should I give up my perfectly good bed?"

"I swear I'm going to shoot Ezra," Chris grunted. "Teaching you five dollar words to use in arguments against your old man."

"You leave Ez alone!" snapped Evelyn as he pulled the covers over his side. "Paw!"

"Shh." She grunted at him and he chuckled. "Fond of Ezra are you?"

"I'm going to marry him when I'm big,"

Chris let out a guffaw at that and sat up to drink the water at the bedside cabinet. "Poor Ezra know of your plans?"

"Well no and don't you tell him." She saw his evil twinkle and growled. "What?"

"Just means I get to shoot him before the wedding day, because no reprobate such as Ezra P Standish is marrying you. In fact you're going to a nunnery," he teased, thoroughly enjoying as the tenseness he'd been feeling broke.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at her father, waiting until he took a sip of his water. "When you going to marry Mary then?"

That shut him up and near choked him as he spluttered out water. "You what?"

"Well according to Mrs Potter you and Mrs Mary are all but courting and Billy and me figure next is marriage," she said, giggling at his glare. Chris rolled his eyes. "You can glare all you want, Paw."

"Go to sleep Evelyn." He ordered. _List of who to kill - now includes Ezra... don't worry Sarah I won't kill her. This is my payback I know._

Evelyn chuckled and cuddled up beneath the bed, sighing softly and drifting back to sleep. Before she fell asleep, she felt his hand in hers and smiled happily to herself.

Evelyn woke up in the soft covers of her bed yawning as she lay on her side, smiling as she saw the comforting figure of Josiah by the doorway. She didn't know what had happened last night bar the fierce argument that her father had with the sheriff didn't bode well. She snuggled back beneath her pillows, although received a fond swat from her father as he nestled on the edge of the bed. He hadn't won much of the tug of war last night.

"You've got an early start," he whispered.

"So do you, Paw..." she replied softly. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "When're you riding off for Purgatory?"

"Not too long, Evie," he sighed. "Now when you go to town, you're to stay with Mary? She'll keep you safe." He kissed the crown of her head. "She has my full permission to tan ya if you misbehave?"

"What can she do?!" scoffed Evelyn as Chris ruffled her hair.

* * *

Evelyn had long since come to a decision that she'd never be so foolish to decide that a woman couldn't tan her hide as good as her father. She really should've known better than to practise with her new catapult out the window with Billy while playing cowboys. She winced as she attempted to sit down then stood back up and rested at an awkward angle, looking out onto the boardwalk. Since she'd arrived back with Willie, who'd made an immediate exit, she'd listened to Mary... up until the point of 'no catapult' and then that had gone out the window... with the penny.

"Ow," she mumbled to herself and rubbed the still sore part of her rear. "Womenfolk are downright dangerous."

"Evelyn you'd better not be under the boardwalk!"

"I'm not, Mary," Evelyn replied, walking back indoors and watching Mary ink. The woman narrowed her eyes at her. "Behaving."

Mary nodded, though hid a small smile as thought of that lecherous Bob Martin limping down the street from his intimate hit from the penny. Evelyn smiled herself watching the intricacy of the newspaper business. She smiled happily to herself then heard the distant thunder of horses. She quickly ran onto the boardwalk and leaned to look out – grinning when she saw the dust clouds rapidly approaching. She recognised her father's horse and shape in the distance. She frowned when she saw the grim expression, although he looked visibly brighter when he saw her.

"Paw!" she called, as he slowed to a halt and tied the horse up. He offered a grim smile but she ran to his side nonetheless as he swung down. "You all safe?"

"Mores the pity," he said, rolling his eyes at Jock Steele struggling behind on his ass. Evelyn giggled and he smiled at her. "We found him Evie." She watched as he pulled a photograph out and pointed at the man. She frowned and closed her eyes. "Evie, we got him"

" _RUN!"_

" _MOMMA! ADAM!"_

" _I can't find her… oh Jesus…. Adam…. Oh God…"_

" _Sarah?! Oh Chris… Chris… where is she?!"_

" _EVELYN!"_

She suddenly felt a hand wrap around hers. She looked up sharply into her father's eyes seeing him searching for something. Retribution, like she read in the books? But it didn't make her feel better. She let out a soft hollow laugh.

"Buck was right. Didn't make me feel any the better." She looked at him. "Don't suppose it made you feel better?"

Chris sighed and brought her to one side. "No... but it did ease it a bit."

Evelyn nodded and brushed his hair from his eyes, Chris chuckling at the motion. "Paw?" He grunted. "You promise to not tan me if I give you an honest opinion?"

"What's that darling?"

"You snore and you stink? But you're a real good element."

Chris's eyes widened at that and he let out a genuine bark of surprised laughter, startling his men who'd watched the morose man back home. But his daughter just grinned before he heaved her up and hugged her tight.

Her paw was a true hero... better than any Jock Steele story.


	7. 7: Don't start fights but finish them

**Hi all, sorry for the lateness of this. Life does tend to get in the way of writing.**

 **So this one takes place shortly before "The Collector." and the line 'help who' comes from a friend who also has brothers, having a fight with a male cousin as kids and when asked to help their sister the one brother replied 'help who'.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews by the by They seriously are appreciated! Thanks**

 **As always – the Magnificent 7 don't belong to me in anyway shape or form or any of their respective companies.**

 **Shame really.**

* * *

 **Seven**

It was close to dawn; the horizon had just begun to lighten in the east. Chris Larabee tipped his hat back and sighed as he glanced at the calm Nettie Wells. He'd been woken from his bed by Vin, who'd explained that on his night patrol he'd come across the Wells place and found a 'concerned' Nettie sitting up with her youngest pony who was giving birth to her first foal. Chris, an experienced rancher as much as Nettie, had decided to ride out to the ranch leaving Evelyn in the capable hands of Mary when she awoke. He'd instead found a seriously calm Nettie, and he promised himself that the first chance he got he'd shoot his 'friend' in the foot.

"Horse is doing well, Nettie, first foals are always the hardest."

Nettie smiled patiently. "Bet you said that when Evelyn was born?"

Chris chuckled. "Near shot the doctor for that, then went out with Buck and got drunk and near got shot myself by Sarah when she recovered and I complained about my hangover." He closed his eyes at the memory, remembering Sarah's roar of 'thirteen hours and you're lucky I don't want my daughter growing up without her paw' while him and Buck standing holding their hands up. Just as Evelyn's first soft cries went through the air, and broke the tension Chris was brought back to the present by the loud whinny of the horse. The mare made a low grunting sound, the muscles rippling as another contraction passed. "Shh, you're doing well."

Nettie shook her head, although knew Chris didn't see it. For all his meanness and general, frankly, foul-tempered demeanour had a gentle soul. Not that many saw it, he didn't let them. He let them feel all the rage, but any man who was willing to ride out to help her at the cost of his own sleep. She saw the man helping the horse push a small foal into the world, before cleaning out the foals mouth, nostrils and ears, sighing in relief with him when it took its first breath. He leaned forward, smiled and stood.

"It's a boy," he wiped his hands against his trousers and smiled. "Looks strong, like a gladiator."

"Be a fine horse with Evelyn when he's bigger," Nettie agreed. Chris shook his head. "She'll be riding before you turn around Chris, be safer."

"I know, I know." Chris chuckled to himself at the words of Nettie. He wondered if Vin's real reason for his asking for his visit was to see how much support the horse theory had.

All this week, everyone had been on to him about getting Evelyn a horse of her own. Buck had suggested it which had given rise to Mary pointing out the 'fine steeds' in the livery. He couldn't help but wonder if it was in no small part due to the fact that Evelyn and her friends were inclined to cause chaos around town. Vin had been the victim of a particular prank the previous week when the children had been on a hunt for a new 'mascot' for their new school and they'd managed to chase a very angry polecat into Vin's wagon. The thing had slept for most of the day... and unfortunately just as Vin had been bedding down for the night after a long patrol he'd disturbed it and it had taken it's rage out on him.

Chris would never quite recover from the laughing fit that he'd had when Vin had emerged screaming from the wagon – drawing Ezra out from a very profitable poker game also – about 'a damn wildcats got in'. Evelyn's head had poked out of a window and upon seeing Vin, had slammed it shut and barricaded the door from the irate tracker who's gaze had immediately flown to her own. Unfortunately, the tracker had got in through the unbarricaded window and unleashed a tanning that had left her unable to sit down for two days straight and she'd since decided that he lived up to his surname.

With the new school teacher having arrived, their usual play had devolved into mere afternoons of play and chores. And of course, play normally ended up being a chaotic affair of whatever mischief the children could come up with... i.e. everyone – even the seven - hid indoors. Chris was convinced that his daughter was ringleader – and was quite often proved right so perhaps the thought of Evelyn being able to ride out when she so chose to after completing her chores was proving to be a heady temptation to all the adults in the vicinity. Perhaps if the mood took her, she'd guide her little gang of miscreants straight out of town. He wasn't sure if seeing the Potter twins, Yosemite's three boys and Tiny's two children being led out of town by Evelyn on a horse was a good thing or a bad thing.

The only exception to this gang of tiny miscreants was none other than the oldest of the Conklin boys, Nicholas. If he vanished then Chris would be delighted... not for poor Mrs Conklin though.

The oldest Conklin boy proved to a brash bully, much like his father in wanting to throw his weight around, the previous week he'd pulled Beth Potters hair so hard that it had made her cry and when James Potter had thrown the first punch then been punched in the back of the head by Nicholas, Conklin had decried that his son had acted in self-defence. It had taken his hand clamped over Evelyn's mouth to keep her mouth quiet on the subject and the dangerous glares she was throwing the boy's way whenever they passed, whether Evelyn was talking with Josiah or Vin, made sure everyone knew her plans for the child weren't good.

The younger boy, a more delicate soul, Levi was a part of their ragtag group and if unwell, Evelyn could be found often sitting with him reading him a book.

Her loyalty to him did not mean safety for his elder brother, and Chris wondered to himself if the child wasn't looking forward to seeing his brother tanned one of these days.

Chris winced. Perhaps a horse would be a good plan to keep her out of action a few days.

Chris rode back into town in the early afternoon having been to the outlying farms; however there seemed to be a commotion when he rode in. Or rather the children were curious about something which JD was shooing them away from... and why wasn't his daughter a part of that merry crew?

Mary smiled at him as she walked down from the Clarion as Tiny took his horse. "Casey rode into the town to tell us you've been acting as a midwife?"

"Vin was worried about them when he rode in last night," Chris said, quietly. "Done my fair share of birthing when I had the ranch so thought I'd help."

"Seem your daughter has the same idea," Chris shot her a confused look. "Twenty minutes ago, Tiny's hound dog decided it was high time that she start to have her pups, Evelyn's been helping."

"You're kidding?" he asked, walking to the edge of the building.

Evelyn was kneeling looking at the pups who were resting in the shaded area. She had an abject expression of calmness on her face, and she sidled forward to touch the head of Evangeline, the dog. The one pup however seemed to be struggling to breathe and Evelyn reached forward.

"Promise, I won't hurt him Evangeline," she said, softly taking the pup. She rubbed his back gently. "Just need him to breathe for you."

Unconsciously, mimicking her father's dawn movements she removed the mucus from the mouth and breathed softly in, spitting to one side as she rubbed the pups chest softly. There was a soft whine from the pup and Evelyn grinned.

"Always one lazy pup," she said, returning him to his mother. "Think he should be called Ezra. Good girl. Ya rest know so they can nap too."

The hound dog yipped and returned to licking its pups. She smiled and brushed down her trousers, blushing when she received applause from JD and Chris who was approaching. She brushed her hair back, and stood to join them.

"Hey Evie, how'd you do that?" JD asked, curiously.

"Got to get the mu-music- out... just like an 'orse," Evelyn said, proudly. "Saw Paw do it a few times and remembered it." She saw her father and waved. "Hey Paw."

JD jumped at the closeness of him, thinking that Chris was further back. He chuckled and joined her. "So you and JD have been midwives?"

"Yeah that pup's the weakest, runt." Evelyn sighed heavily as she wiped her lips again. Chris helpfully dunked his bandana in the water trough and wiped her mouth with it. She squirmed at his rough wipe and he chuckled. "Pa-aww!"

"What? Gotta be clean." She scowled up. "How was school?"

"Paw it's a Saturday!" she scolded, smiling as he ruffled her hair. It was an old joke between them but a fun one. "How was Mrs Wells?"

"Mrs Wells is fine," he said, smiling. "Had a beautiful stallion born... me and you both been playing midwives."

"Mrs Wells could've handled it, Paw." She walked behind him with JD. "Casey handles JD right well."

"Does not," JD said, annoyed at the flash of the same smile the two Larabee's gave him. "She's nothing but a – tomboy! A boy in girls clothes."

"You mean a girl in boy's clothes." Evelyn said, smiling as Chris picked up a book. "What ya reading Paw?"

"Book about a man hunting a whale," he said, sitting down in his normal spot outside the boarding house. "Figure the man's going ta lose."

"Mind reading it to me, Paw?" Evelyn asked, although noticed too late it was at the end of the tome. "Never mind. I'm..."

"I'm nearly done, Evie." He said, softly. "Read it to you when I get to the end myself?"

"Sounds good Paw." She sighed and sat on the edge of her own seat, surveying the town. "Reckon Tiny will let me keep a pup?"

"And where are you going to keep it?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows as his daughter grunted. "Thought you were saving up for one of Nettie's horses?" he teased.

"Mr Royal says they're no good, not good breeding stock." Evelyn sighed.

"Now why would you want to breed horses, thought you wanted to be a journalist or law-woman?" he asked, as she tossed him a calm look.

Since the death of Fowler, Chris had found himself closer to his daughter but there was a different and silent distance that he was struggling to breach. Even Buck and Ezra, for all their charms and tall tales couldn't get what was wrong out of her. Vin was still in her bad books for the tanning and even her visits to the church and surgery had been quietly cut down, until she had only chores, school and bedtime to contend with.

"Just figured I should listen. You know Levi and Nicholas's godfather is that rancher, I was reading with Levi when he came through town. Gave me a dollar for being so kindly worded with Levi, though I tried to give it back Paw. He's not a nice man." Chris frowned at his daughter's statement, seeing her looking darkly into the distance. "He's not nice to his horse, saw him with it the other day... poor thing has thrash marks on it. And it's a fine horse."

"Don't be thinking on doing any rustling now," Chris said, returning to his book. "Got any plans for today?"

"Me and Beth are going to plan stuff," Evelyn sighed. "Then I'm going with Tiny and Yosemite's sons for an adventure. Don't worry, Paw. We'll be back before sundown."

Chris frowned as his daughter quietly stood and brushed herself down. "Evie, are you ok?"

Evelyn nodded. "Fine just gotta change for play."

Chris frowned again as the child moved off into the boarding house, not even picking up her shawl as she normally did. He tried to settle into his book.

Evelyn glanced behind her to see her father reading, wondering if he'd fall asleep as he normally did on days like this. Too awake but too tired. A strange situation to say the least, she ran up the stairs and began to change her clothes.

"Evie! Evie!"

She paused and walked to the window at the back of the boarding house. She pushed open the window and looked down to see Tiny's youngest, Stella. The little one was waving frantically. "What's going on?"

"Nick Conklin said he's gonna kill the pups."

"Give me a minute, Stelly!" Evelyn called down to the little girl. She immediately ran into her room and began changing into her boyish play clothes.

 _Might ease the tanning I'll get for fighting,_ she thought to herself before running downstairs. Stella was dancing nervously on the spot, sucking her thumb. "Stay here. It's gonna be nasty!"

"Sure?!" Evelyn nodded. "I'll tell your Paw."

"You tell him you've not seen me."

Evelyn ran off leaving her behind with her doll. She paused as she got closer to the livery. Tiny couldn't be nearby or he'd have chased off the nasty boy. Levi was standing on the corner of their group,

"Shall we see if we can hit one of the runts with a rock?"

"Don't," pleaded Beth Potter. "They aien't done nothing to you!"

"When their mother leaves 'em to eat, I'm gonna take the rest and throw 'em down a well! Best thing to do with mongrels of improper breeding."

"Suppose you should drown yourself then?"

Evelyn's cold voice broke in through the taunts of the slightly older boy. Evelyn spotted a pile of not unsubstantial rocks next to him, realising that he intended to throw them. "Stay out of this Larabee, aien't nothing t'do with you!"

Evelyn immediately pinned the slightly older boy against the wall and did her best to mimic her father's growl which, judging by the expression on Conklin's face, was pretty damned good. The other children were equally surprised at the taciturn turn of events.

"You leave those pups alone, or I'll hammer you into the ground." She backed away from him.

"No wonder your Maw and brother got themselves killed," Nick Conklin said, behind her as she walked away.

Evelyn paused in her walk, and then gulped to calm herself. She couldn't hit him, it was the same trick he'd done on Beth and James Potter. Taunted her about her father being shot – an idiot shopkeep... then he'd shoved he and pulled her hair. Evelyn had been inside the school, putting the last of the books away as a treat for her good work in class, and too far away to help her friend. And when Jamie had thrown the first punch to defend his sister, Evelyn had been too late to try and help... she seemed to be too late for everything she thought. Getting Fowler... everything...

"Girls can't hit good anyway." Nicholas Conklin punched her in the shoulder as Evelyn turned to retort.

He immediately regretted his decision.

If Conklin's son had been expecting a scream as he had gotten from Beth Potter earlier in the week, he had been sorely mistaken. Evelyn lunged at him, offering a slug to the stomach and sharp uppercut a second later. She and Adam had spent many a day wrestling – and her father had no idea how girls had worked so had treated her same as Adam, allowed her to be involved in their roughhousing. Evelyn tackling the winded boy to the floor and a dust cloud beginning to whirl up between the two. Beth let out a small scream as the two wrestled into the main street.

Buck rounded the corner beside the jail and on seeing the two, broke into a small grin. The little bully had met his match in the form of Evelyn Larabee who as the dust formed around her looked remarkably like Chris with the fierce green eyes sparkling with pure rage. The dust had also somehow lightened her dark hair and Buck winced as he realised that his young goddaughter's hidden temper had come out full force.

"I'll take even odds that Miss Larabee is going to win this fracas?" Ezra's calm voice came from next to him, leaning on the jail door and calmly drinking coffee. Evelyn at that moment offered a rebel yell which Ezra flashed a proud gold tooth at. "Well done, Miss Larabee!"

"Don't be touching her any of that southern stuff – don't kick Eve! Remember ladies – oh he kicked you keep on- you know Chris'll flip his lid." Buck scolded, only breaking briefly from his conversation with Ezra.

"Miss Larabee, remember pulling of the hair is disallowed in Marquis of Queensberry rules!" Ezra called out. Several curse words filled the air from the two children, although Evelyn's litany ranged into Comanche from listening to Vin that day he'd met the school mascot. "Really. Evelyn."

Vin had been peacefully sleeping in his wagon when he was awoken by the slightest of jostles. He heard the Comanche curse words and growled. "Evelyn Larabee."

Despite him being considered the right hand of Chris, sometimes Vin could swing for the little Larabee. Just like the damned time that polecat had been put in his wagon – he was still the subject of mirth over that one. He loved the little girl admittedly and took her hunting with him on occasion, but her mischievous nature often led him to threats of throttling. He tore open the front of his wagon to see Conklin's son holding Evelyn around the neck in a chokehold. He was about to lunge out when Evelyn delivered a sharp kick to the knee of the boy. She glanced across and gave him a worried look.

"Sorry Vin!" she apologised. "Didn't mean to wake you." She ducked a blow from behind at Buck's yelled instruction and growled at the boy. "Excuse me... Ya yellow-livered," she lunged again into the fray. Buck and Ezra could be heard giving alternate advice from the jail. He sighed as he saw the other children also shouting advice to the two. Oh hell. He didn't want to separate them, but he could imagine the tanning she'd receive from Chris.

"Beth. James." The two Potter children looked up startled. "Get Mr Conklin and get Chris!" He counted the children's heads, not including the two sparring partners, seeing that Tiny's youngest had already gone to the Church. "Arthur, make sure you get Nathan too."

"Yes sir," said Yosemite's oldest, and Evelyn's closest friend in town. He frowned. "Don't ya think we should help Mr Tanner?"

There was a particularly loud yell of pain from Nicholas Conklin at that point and Vin raised his eyebrows. "Which one? Now get on."

Chris had been walking in the back streets of the town. His reading had been disturbed to say the least, mostly to do with his concern over his normally acerbic daughter's melancholy nature as of late. He'd decided a word was needed and upon going to her room, had discovered that she'd escaped through the back door. Something felt off especially when he'd found little Stella sitting with her dolly and telling him 'I've not seen her" then pointing where she'd gone in true childish innocence when Chris asked where Evelyn had gone.

"MR CHRIS!"

Chris turned sharply on his heel at the shout from James Potter, who ran up behind him panting. "Trouble?"

"Evelyn's fighting with Nick Conklin! She's winning, Mr Larabee?!" he said as Chris began his long-legged pace up to outside the livery.

Chris broke into a small wry smile as he saw Evelyn wrestle with the slightly older boy, an idle bit of pride coming into his bones as he saw the way she managed to hold him down. If the boy had a few inches on Evelyn, he should've been able to use it... if he was allowed to do it. She managed to throw a few punches into his side.

"Alright that's enough!" he called, spotting Conklin coming out of the corner shop with Beth and Gloria. From Gloria's smug expression, Evelyn's fight was appreciated. Evelyn immediately stepped back, wiping her bloodied nose, but not taking her eyes from her opponent. "Evelyn!"

"Don't wanna turn my back on him paw, hit Jamie that way!" she called. "Only a coward hits a woman and only a bigger coward hits anyone in the back." She moved backwards towards her father, hands at the ready at her sides if the Conklin boy lunged. Once close enough, Chris pulled her by the shoulder closer to him. It took all his strength not to hug her tight and congratulate her, he settled for a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

"Larabee, you gonna do something?!" demanded Conklin. "That little devil-"

"He hit me first! All because I was defending the pups!" Evelyn snapped, pointing at Nicholas who was wheezing now. "And I'm not here to be hit!"

"Damned straight," Buck said. Chris shot him a warning look.

"Who threw the first punch?" Josiah intoned from where he'd walked from the church. It had been Yosemite's boy, five year old Phillip who had rushed to tell him of the fight, and although he had only saw a short end of the fight. In his hand he held the small bible that he'd used the previous week with the Potter children.

"He did. Momma always told me not to take a punch and to make sure the second punch counted against ruffian's and vagabonds." From Chris's snort and contrite look immediately after at the sharp glare his daughter gave him it could safely be assumed that this had been a fairly regularly used statement in the Larabee home.

"She did." He looked at his father for sympathy. "Just attacked me like the beast she is Paw... dragged up by him just like you said." He fixed a glare at the young girl, who merely tossed him a devil-may-care look. "Didn't ya hear me."

"Course I did. Just figured you're mad that a girl beat ya," Evelyn stated. Chris chuckled, despite himself.

"That's enough." Josiah held out the bible. "Remember the Lord hates a sinner. Now swear on the bible. Who started it?"

Evelyn checked her hands, her father tapping his right hand surreptitiously to show the correct one. She smirked at him then put her hand on it. "Didn't start it. Swear on my Paw's life." Chris shot her a look and didn't miss all of his other comrades who had witnessed the fight eying the sky for a bolt of lightning to come down. She looked at him then pointed at Conklin's boy who had suddenly turned white. "Don't make Josiah turn all Old Testament on ya." She grinned. "Unless ya got something to hide." Conklin's son straightened at that and jutted forward angrily, putting his hand on the bible. He raised his hand as Evelyn calmly examined her nails. "Remember ya go straight to hell if you lie."

The boys face wavered and he retracted his hand. "Shoved her hard first, father." Levi who was standing nearby flashed Evelyn a grin which she didn't return, her ice-cold eyes boring holes into Conklin. "But she still hit back... she's real bad, just like you say... about her Paw." Chris grabbed Evelyn's shoulder before another fight could take place.

"I say the girl had every right to fight back," Gloria Potter said, loud enough for spectators to hear. There were a several murmurs of 'yes', the shopkeepers respectability in the town heightening the public opinion seemingly. "After all, the boy hit her first."

"Tell your son to pick better targets next time," Chris said, eying his daughter who glanced back. "She'll be punished, don't worry." He added to the man before he opened his mouth any further. "Just as I'm sure you'll be doing. Evelyn Christina Larabee." Evelyn shot him a look. "March!"

Evelyn wiped her nose distractedly as she followed her father's orders and walked down the street, looking miserable and contrite. Despite everything, despite her father knowing it wasn't her fault and she'd only lashed out at the little...darling... she was going to get a tanning. She sighed and directed herself towards the preferred woodshed for a tanning.

"Where you going?" Evelyn looked up to see her father going into the wash-house. "This way." Evelyn nodded and walked in behind Chris. "Buck bring some clothes from the room these are filthy. Full hot bath for Evelyn, if you please?" he handed over a dollar. "Be back. Gonna collect the clothes from Buck."

"Shall I get in the bath as soon as Mr Yeng runs it?" A nod, before he headed to the doorway. "Don't worry, Paw I won't run off."

 _I'll face it when it comes. Easier that way. Can't do much right, just do my best._ She allowed these thoughts to rattle through her mind as she stripped and jumped into the bath, smiling in comfort at the heat and the scented soap, no doubt left by Ezra.

"Dab your nose with this."

Chris was watching her from the doorway, smiling as the green-eyed girl span to look at him. He raised a smaller towel to show her what he meant and instead got a glare.

"Paw, I'm not that big. Please put it on the chair," she said, smiling as Chris did so. "Dusty as anything."

"Shouldn't be rolling around then, should ya?!" he teased, lightly. "Hold still and I'll do ya hair."

Chris washed her hair with the usual tenderness that he delivered as her father, and allowed her to mope in silence. She sighed as he dunked some water over her head and she let out a loud, surprised yelp at which he chuckled.

"Why you gonna clean me before you tan me?" Evelyn asked, quietly.

"Not intending to, you didn't throw the first punch." Chris dumped water over her head which made her gasp in shock. "Told you before, as long as you didn't start it, it doesn't matter that you finished it."

"I couldn't let him hurt the pups, aien't done a thing wrong in this world except be born," Evelyn said, softly. "Then I got mad because he said stuff about Adam and Maw, and knew I'd get a tanning if I threw it for being mad. Then he hit me and I had him... did real good too?"

"I saw, I saw," Chris said, smiling at his daughters excitement. He gently cuffed her over the head and she looked surprised. "There. One pretend tan, though if you see Conklin make out you had a sore rump."

"Thanks Paw." She sighed.

"Anything bothering ya?" he asked, quietly.

Evelyn bit her lip and considered. He wondered if there was any reason she had assumed she'd have a tanning immediately. If she would tell him of it...

Instead she said. "Just fine, Paw."


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday wishes and trouble

Thanks everyone for the reviews as always, I'm sorry about the gapping between the episodes at the moment let alone the lateness between my writing – but life does get in the way. Thank you again for the reviews, they are appreciated.

This is a part oner – I also offer an apology as it's slightly distorted I think.

(c) The Magnificent 7 belong to themselves

* * *

 **Eight**

Chris smiled as he tipped his hat to Mrs Jackson as he entered into the boarding house, the proprietor offering him a small tight grin before gesturing at some sugar cookies on the table. He paused and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Evelyn made them with me this afternoon once her chores were done, practising for her birthday tomorrow," Mrs Jackson said, with a small smile. "You'd best get to them before Mr Tanner, he's been eying them all evening."

Chris smiled and thanked the woman before walking into the boarders parlour, chewing on the sugary dessert with satisfaction. It was rare that Evelyn partook in baking or the like, preferring her tomboyish ways... but when sweets were involved then she took a definitive interest. He glanced at the clock on the wall and nodded in satisfaction, surveying the battle on the ground below.

"Time for bed," Chris stated firmly. The groans of the little girl was accompanied by matching groans from all involved as pleading sets of eyes looked up at him from the parlour rug where Buck, Vin, Ezra and Evelyn had been engaged in a lively war acted out with a set of toy soldiers, a rather sorry looking toy bear and doll. "Evelyn."

"I'm going, Paw." She yawned. She stretched her back as she stood grabbing her bear, smiling at them all. "Goodnight."

"I'll be up in a bit," promised Buck, as Chris shot him a warning look. "What?!"

"No more stories about the Kansas robbers."

Chris had heard enough about that in the three weeks following that particular story of 'Coyote Jack' during his short tenure as a Deputy. Chris knew his friend had skipped the part where he'd been forced to leave town on the count of becoming too 'friendly' with the sheriff's daughter... but hadn't conveniently forgotten all the fighting and murdering Coyote Jack had done. He'd been awake for nights and been on the receiving end of glares from Mary, whenever the child stayed with her for a few days.

"Oh but Paw, Uncle Buck always tells good stories."

"Yeah and Uncle Buck doesn't get to hear you tossing and turning over them." He picked her up lightly. "Great sugar cookies by the by."

"Practising for my birthday," she said, as he offered her half of his second cookie. She shook her head. "Nah, too many and I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Haven't been sleeping to well lately?" he asked, lightly.

There was still that insurmountable distance between them, over what he didn't know and how to broker a kind of peace between them. Evelyn though tonight, seemed more like the little girl he'd had before his misadventure with Fowler and most definitely before her fight with Nicholas Conklin.

"No worse than normal," Evelyn said, quietly.

"Well just give me a call if you have a nightmare," he said, softly. She merely nodded and he smiled to himself, pressing his hand to her forehead as he had often done as a newborn. She smiled wearily. "Night little one... I'll leave my light burning."

"Night Paw."

 _She was running. Her mother was baking in their kitchen, singing some Irish tune that she knew. Her father was sitting on one of the fences talking to Buck who raised his hand to her. Adam was running ahead of her, always running_. _She laughed to herself, walking along behind. Then Adam waved and disappeared into the barn, signing some tune that no doubt would end him in hot water with maw later. Then there was a scream of 'fire' and her mother rushed ahead to grab him. One door slammed shut. Buck ran in next calling for her mother, while her father ran around the side to grab water before running into the flames._

 _The door closed._

 _Her father was banging on the doors of the stable. "Paw! Paw!"_

 _Now Adam's voice joined the cacophony of screams from her mother. "Evie! Help me! Evie!"_

 _But she fell. She always fell, and when she lifted her head she found herself staring at four graves in the family cemetery. Sarah Larabee. Adam Larabee. Buck Wilmington. Chris Larabee._

"Paw?!" she sat upright in bed looking around the room nervously. Her father had left the oil lamp burning low and she could see the flickers on the wall. Quietly, she got out of bed and walked to the conjoining door to her father's bedroom and opened it a crack. To her surprise her father was fast asleep and not snoring, just sleeping heavily. She smiled and turned around, reassured by the mere presence.

"Evie?" The sleep-roughened voice of her father made her jump and she span sharply to see him leaning on his elbow and putting up his own oil-light. "What're you doing up?"

"Nothing... just making sure you weren't out on patrol," she said, easily.

"You know da – darn well, I'm not." He sighed and lifted his covers. "Get in. Figure you're warmer in here if you want to argue."

Evelyn bit her lip, considering before walking into the bedroom and cuddling up to her father. He quietly tucked the blankets tighter around her, fluffing down her hair. She smiled as a firm arm came around her stomach, and then winced inwardly.

There was no escape.

"Had a nightmare, little one?" he asked, softly. She offered him a tight nod in return. "Well, want to tell me about it."

Evelyn shook her head. "No. But I guess you aien't gonna leave it like that?"

"Got it in one. What were you dreaming about then?"

Evelyn took a deep breath. "You were in the stables saving horses from Fowler... and I was too late to save you... kept seeing your name next to Adam's and Maw's."

Chris nodded, and pressed a kiss to her head. "That aien't gonna happen. Fowler's long gone."

"But what about the people who hired him?" Evelyn whispered. "Paw... I can't face burying you."

"One day you're going to have to," Chris said, quietly. Evelyn looked at him in horror. "It'll happen Evie, at some point. Unless you die before me and believe you me that is not something I'd like to do no more than you."

"I thought Paw's were supposed to reassure?" Evelyn mocked, smiling as he touched the side of her head lovingly.

"And never lie to their children," he whispered. "Evie, I promise I'll do my level best to live a long life into old age... but don't be worrying about it. I will always protect you."

"And I'll always protect you," she promised. "I was too late to help Adam and Maw but I'll try and help you."

Chris sighed and ruffled her hair. "Want to go back to bed?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Fine you just stay with me," he said, softly. She smiled and nodded, not caring that she was growing too old to do this really. "Even if ya do stink all feminine and take up half my bed. How'd something so small take so much room."

Evelyn giggled at her fathers teasing, and merely snuggled with his pillow. Chris grinned to himself, feeling a small amount of distance close between them. He thought she'd drifted off and was preparing to do so himself when he heard a soft whisper. "What was that, Evie?"

"I love you, Paw."

"I love you too sweetheart, now go to sleep."

It wasn't beyond Chris's notice that she still wriggled in her sleep a matter of a few moments later and he internally made a promise to do his best and not get himself shot... especially not before her birthday.

"Happy birthday Evie!"

Evelyn beamed as she walked down the main street, simply glad to be walking next to her father. The tall gun man had a loose hold of her hand as they walked down the street together, her happiness shining forth. Buck from where he was talking with JD and Ezra next to the jail smiled himself.

Evelyn walked through the town, nodding her head to people as she passed them by. She received many a smile in return, despite her mischievousness the young Larabee had good manners and knew when and where to push buttons, most of the time. This week she'd been on the best of behaviours in light of her fight the previous week with Conklin and her birthday today.

"Eve, riding out to Nettie's – wanna come?" called Vin from atop Peso.

Evelyn looked up at Chris who nodded before she asked. "Go on, I've got to get candles for your cake after all."

"You sure, Paw?" A nod. "Think Buck will mind if I ask for him to come?"

"Best ask him, Evie."

"Sure thing, gonna practise my riding!" she said, smiling and running off calling to Buck.

. Vin shook his head at Chris who smiled. "You owe me, pard."

"Oh just keep here until we get this present of hers sorted." Chris grinned, on far too much of a high to care about much.

Evelyn had slept peacefully next to him and when he'd woken her, he'd been awarded a large smile. They'd breakfasted together and merely enjoyed the day. It had taken a Chris to realise why. He'd not been to a birthday party with his daughter for three years, to busy finding solace at the bottom of the bottle. Not anymore. He decided that firmly after taking a gulp down as he and Buck had done the day she was born and Adam as well. One drink for his miracle, for that was what she was in Chris's eyes... and talking of miracles... he looked around and began his pace over to the Church wondering if Josiah had completed his gift for his daughter.

"Relax in the saddle, that's better," Buck called.

From his vantage point, Vin sipped his coffee and smiled as Evelyn rode the brown stallion around Nettie Wells' corral. As he had promised, he'd brought her to the Wells Ranch to choose out a horse for herself and what with it being her birthday the older lady was more than willing to allow Evelyn to ride the horse.

Despite Bucks nudges towards a grey mare, Evelyn had been caught by the beauty of a young stallion and had asked Nettie if she could ride that one. Now she was being taught how to ride... not that she needed lessons. She'd spent enough time in the saddle and watching people ride to know the basics – it was the intricacies.

"If Buck left her alone, it'd be better," Nettie said, walking to the side of the house. "Little one's been doing well when you've been riding out with her?"

"Ah he likes to teach her," he said, though winced at Buck's tone harshening.

"God-damn it Evie! You start copying JD before your time, Nathan will be fixing you up," he scolded.

"Well stop bossing me around and I'll relax!" Evelyn replied, frowning in the same manner that Chris did. This led to a few swearwords. "Just for that I'm telling Paw, you're swearing around me."

As she passed him by this time Buck slapped the horses rear, bringing it into a sharper canter. She yelped in surprise. "Sort it yourself, then!" Buck walked off, throwing a casual look over his shoulder that bellied the tue concern that she should throw herself off. She soon settled into a light canter, grinning cockily at him. He looked at Vin who was chuckling to himself also. "Oh fu- finish up with ya laughing," he said, noting the three women in his company. "Just as wild as Chris she is."

"I have no doubt you've encouraged her Buck," laughed Nettie. "She idolises you."

"Any sane woman would," Buck said, proudly. "It's that animal magnetism?"

"Does that mean horses are attracted to you too, Uncle Buck?" asked Evelyn, with a reserved smile as she brought the horse up to the fence.

"No it doesn't as I have told you and JD, and don't smirk at me... right no present." Buck said, exaggeratedly waving his arm. "And we'll be riding back into town soon, so help Casey get that horse tied up."

"Maybe I don't want to leave yet." Evelyn said, stubbornly.

Buck raised his eyes heavenward, whether seeking divine inspiration or divine intervention, Vin wasn't sure. The intervention came in the form of Nettie Wells.

"Didn't you know there's one way to get a kid off a horse?" Nettie said, with a smile before calling to the young girl. "Evelyn you'd best get off that horse for you to take that cake back for your birthday."

"Yes missus Wells," Evelyn said, quickly. She scrambled to get off and ran up stopping next to Vin. "I'm ready."

Deciding not to spit in the face of providence or rather a choice cake made by Nettie Wells no less, Buck tipped his hat politely before heading to his horse. After a few more words, Evelyn, Vin and Buck were heading back into town. Evelyn chattered to Vin who took it upon himself to point out the various fauna in the area and gesture to some with Indian healing properties. Much to Evelyn's surprise he even pulled the horse into a stop to allow her to collect some to show Nathan... well if he did insist on getting shot or playing stupid pranks with Ezra maybe he would need them? She chuckled to herself as he brought the horse into a canter as they soon rode into town, waving her arm in the air frantically at her father and JD who were standing on the front of the jail, talking about some reward posters in Chris's hands.

Evelyn swung down the horse and grinned as she joined her father, reassured by the weight of his heavy hand on her back. She beamed up at JD. "Hey JD! I'm ten today."

"So you're officially in double-figures then?" teased JD, who's favourite joke was not to take orders from no pint-sized Larabee.

"Officially."

"Well guess I'd best officially give you this." JD handed her a catapault at which she grinned and looked up at her father who raised his eyes heavenward. "Casey thought it'd be a good idea."

"It is..."

"Not for me," muttered Chris, grunting when his daughter lightly elbowed him. "Oh so you think you can elbow your old man because it's your birthday huh?"

Chris caught her around her middle and heaved her up over his shoulder, her squealing in pretend disgust as the gunman carried her down the street as Buck roared with laughter behind.

*  
Chris smiled as he tucked his daughter into her bed and pressed a loving kiss on her forehead. Despite being a hard man, for all intents and purposes and a repentant if unreformed gunslinger, he'd had only two women crash through his barriers. The school marm with her dark hair and bewitching eyes who had taken none of his bull-shit, and the young lady who had been born ten years today. He glanced at the toy fort that Josiah had built her and shook his head.

After hauling her down the street, they'd ended up in the guesthouse where a gang of her friends were waiting, including Lizzie who Evelyn had kept in contact with through the whorehouse and letter. There'd been squeals of greetings and soon rapid games were played outside. Chris promised himself too that he'd have to keep an eye on Levi Conklin who always seemed to be at her side... looking rather like a lost puppy.

The party had been a success and it wasn't beyond Chris's notice that Evelyn had taken the time to dance with each of her self-appointed Uncles or play with them. But with him she'd been content just to stand next to him or sit watching him move around.

By the time the party had ended, Evelyn was exhausted and her friends had all headed home. Chris had put away the presents and found his daughter near asleep on the seat outside his room, and when he squinted his eyes he saw a younger version of himself. He shook this away and kissed her head once more, earning a soft groan and eyes flitting open not even fully aware of where she was.

"Have a nice birthday?" he asked, gently.A tired nod. "Best present?"

There was no sleepy consideration to her words at the moment, and in that moment Chris swore he'd shoot the person who tried to destroy this child. But the words lingered on her lips for less than a moment. "Having a family get-together again."

Nobody would've looked twice at the mediator, John Simm. He was a stout man with dark brown eyes and brown hair with splattering of grey creasing his hairline. Yet he worked for the worst of the worst, finding the best from the dredges of hell. A rather conspicuous title. He sighed as he looked around the bar.

"Looking for Job Anderson?" he asked, receiving a glance from the barman in conern. A weighty purse was put in his way. "I promise no gunfights on my account sir."

"To the left of the bar," said the barkeep, still looking nervous.

"Good. A bottle of your best for me andmy friend Job."

The man was usually in the employ of someone nefarious, considered the dark-haired man as he sat next to him. He'd heard he was running with Marshal 'Top Hat' Bob Spike. A man rather inclined to burning people, hanging them... all kind of murdering though the man had been nonetheless a Marshal at some point in his life.

"What can I do for you, middle man?" asked Job, glancing at the mediator with a frown. "Bit of a ways out."

"I hear you waiting on news from Four Corners to do with a Chris Larabee?" the mediator asked, raising his finger to the bartender for a drink of something. Anything in this heat would do him. The bartender nodded and slid down a whiskey bottle, Grahams catching it easily.

"Sure, thing with this rancher called Royal... supposed to be working on getting an old crone off her property." He poured the two of them a shot f whiskey. "Now why the hell are you out here?"

"Mr Larabee has a daughter. I want you to take her and bring her to my client. Alive no less." Mediator offered a small nasty smile. "She may well be joining my collection."


	9. 9: Collection

_Thank you all for the kind reviews for the last chapter – it's much appreciated believe you me!_

 _I'm sorry this is a dark one for the New Year to end with – hoping that you all enjoy it :) Some of this does feature references to "The Collector" which it is based on._

 _(C) The Magnificent Seven belong to themselves_

* * *

 **Nine**

"Or would Chris Larabee ride again with the hard, complex men he had come to know? Gunmen like Buck Wilmington. And Vin Tanner, the bounty hunter with a price on his own head. The gambler Ezra. Or the greenhorn JD. Nathan, both healer and destroyer. And Josiah, placing his faith only in God and his gun. The end."

Evelyn smiled as Chris closed the book and smiled down at his daughter. "It was a better one, paw."

"Certainly better than that last lot of drivel... had me in it," Chris teased, and smiled at his daughter as she pulled the covers tighter around herself. "Now, you gonna be good?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes and nodded. Her father had explained the troubles up with Nettie Wells' ranch and that he would be staying the night there to make sure no rustling of any more of her livestock. She gave an exasperated laugh. "Paw. You worry too much, I'll be fine. Besides Ezra said he'll come by later. Says the rocker is comfortable with his back."

Chris nodded patiently. Since she'd turned 'double-figures' as she'd decided to call it with JD, she'd been much reassured by her own presence He didn't want to explain to his daughter that he'd been concerned over Royal's threats enough that the astute gambler had noticed and offered protection. Mary was involved enough without getting Evelyn totally involved in the mischief from that angle. He had no doubt that after his own patrol Buck would be back to check on his daughter. "You be sure to listen to them, now?"

"I will, Paw. I promise." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "See ya in the morning?"

"See you in the morning, Evie." He said, pausing in the doorway when he made his exit before turning the lamp down.

Evelyn smiled at her father before returning to snuggle beneath her pillow, her mind running through and over a million things. The announcement of that performing woman at the saloon which had apparently garnered Josiah's attention to the point of him buying a suit in Gloria Potter's that was much too short on the leg. She had a feeling that Nathan knew, but when she'd asked Nathan today he'd warned her off and had her folding bandages with him. Not that she minded, it got her away from her schoolwork at least. She sighed contently and snuggled into her pillow. Nothing would happen here, even if Royal was acting up. Her Paw and her... could she call them that... yes she decided she could... would defend this town and by that she also meant in point of fact herself. She smirked. Plus her father and Vin had brought in the pony's for Mrs Wells, who'd promised her a few more riding lessons once this trouble was over with... hopefully soon. She'd be able to keep up with her Paw on her mini-patrols with her friends' then.

It was these thoughts that led her into peaceful slumbers, unaware of the gambler when he sat down, gun at the ready and facing the door for any interloper.

* * *

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate." Ezra began, running his finger over the page and showing her what she was reading. "Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date."

Evelyn sighed contently as she listened to Ezra read the book she'd been listening to all morning since his return into town. Her father had placed her on 'Ezra-watch'. If he looked dizzy she was to run and tell Nathan who'd look after him from there. The man had received a rather brutal punch to the face and had had his second favourite jacket stolen by this man that seemed to have a grudge against Chris Larabee. She knew Vin was down in the saloon probably checking this in with the unofficial leader. She smiled and stood, brushing herself down. Perhaps he'd be up for a game of checkers... let alone tell her what was going on.

"Ezra, do you mind if I go see Pa?" Evelyn asked, politely.

Ezra chuckled. "You mean go see if he'll tell you anything more about the man?" Evelyn blushed "Go on, I'll still be here if he sends you back."

Evelyn laughed and ran down the boardwalk, checking the street before running across to the other side. She paused just at the side of the saloon, already amused at the scene before her.

"J.D. is more of a man than you'll..." Casey was already ready to shoot off Buck's head And anytime Buck was in trouble with the ladies was an opportunity for Evelyn to have a bit of teasing much like her father, although her father had ordered to use none of his jokes after she'd called him a hound-dog in front of Mary which for some reason he'd got all stutter over.

 _Fearless gunman my backside,_ Evelyn said, leaning on the wall of the saloon.

Buck raised his hands in self-defence. "Will you hush now, little girl! Hush! You sit down... settle down... let me talk to you for a second. Now, I want you to consider this. Okay, maybe you should think about combin' your hair - you got beautiful hair. You can wipe off a little of that mud so he can see that pretty face. And about that smile! Yeah, and have you heard of somethin'? It-it's called a dress."

"Uncle Buck, you match-making again?" Evelyn asked, laughing at his glare. "Cause you is the worst kind, don't want to settle down and always wanting to meddle in the affairs of the heart as Maw said."

Whatever Buck was about to say was cut off by a tall man riding in. He leapt off the horse and stood in front of the saloon, a gold eye patch glinting in the sun.

"Chris Larabee!" Evelyn flinched and looked at Buck. "Chris Larabee! I'm calling you out!"

"Casey go on now, you too Eve," Buck ordered.

"Reckon that man is the one who put the fire?" Evelyn asked, quietly to Casey who attempted to drag her off with her. "Don't worry, I'm by these crates." She shrugged her off and crouched down by the crates/

Buck who had previously shooed her away was standing by the entrance of the saloon with Nathan, Vin and her father striding out behind. He stood in the street and Evelyn stared at the man

The top-hatted man glared at Chris, while Evelyn crouched in the alleyway, eying the man with newfound suspicion. "Chris Larrabee, you've been scared of runnin' into me since we met."

"There's a couple of ladies I'm scared of runnin' into, but you're not one of 'em." He shot Evelyn a look from his spot. She jumped, she'd not noticed that he'd seen her lack of exit. "Go find something to do."

Evelyn nodded, although felt a prickle on her shoulder blades knowing she was being watched all the way over to where Ezra was sitting. The resident conman and gambler chanced a glance in her direction, and gestured at some of the books that were resting outside the jailhouse.

"What's your pick, Miss Evelyn?" he asked, smiling. "Are we to journey through the orient with Marco Polo? Fight whales with Moby Dick?" Evelyn grinned and pointed at a tome Ezra had begun to read to her a few nights previously. "Ah, Shakespeare...now where we?"

Evelyn pointed at the section where Ezra had marked and the man began to read a sonnet that he'd marked. She smiled as she listened to the southerner, feeling comfortable and safe.

"You don't look right, Ez." Evelyn said, suddenly.

Ezra chuckled and shook his head. "You know how to compliment a gentleman, Miss Larabee?"

Evelyn laughed herself. "No, I mean you look different. You need more colour!"

Ezra rolled his eyes, looking at the leather-bound book he was supposed to be reading her. The young girl had been poor company since the attempt at stealing what she had now decided was her own horse. Despite Vin bringing it into town the child had taken up a watch on the horse at every available opportunity.

"That Top-hat man stole it for that fat-cat rancher," he said, Evelyn giving him a small smile. "And I'll have you know this suit was made in the finest tailor in New Orleans?"

"Just don't look right," she murmured, tracking the activity down the street. Ezra smiled, she was obviously checking her father was safe. Once reassured by the Top-Hat's exit, she looked thoughtful. "Do you think that I could go riding tomorrow?"

"Sure you can manage?" Ezra asked, looking down at her. "That horse is brand new remember?"

"Sure I can, me, Arthur and Levi are gonna go to his Uncles outlying crops... far enough from Mr Royal believe you me," Esther said, she squinted up at JD who'd decided to join them. "Y'know when I fought with Nick Conklin he came into town and said he was gonna string me up if I hit him back again."

It wasn't beyond either man's notice that their hands were going to their weapons. "Say anything else to you?"

"Not much," Evelyn said, flashing a grin. "Just pointed out that if he tried my Paw and his six friends were quicker than him and all his ranch hands put together."

JD barked a laugh. "Eve, remind me not to meet'n you down no dark alley anytime soon." He considered. "I'd say if ya gonna go anywhere go to the edge of town. Plenty of prairie grass... don't fancy that fat man meeting ya."

"But I haven't done anything to him?" Evelyn pointed out. At Ezra and JD's cocked eyebrows that assured her she was not going to win her argument, she sighed and she nodded. "Fine. Seems dumb to me though."

"Use the rational side of your considerable cerebral intellect, Miss Larabee... best you stay there. Safest place in town to play." Ezra said, kindly.

"That way we can keep an eye on your horse too whilst Tiny's seeing that lady sing?" JD offered. Evelyn considered before nodding. "Alright then. I'll ride you out and drop you off then you can walk back in."

"You're a good man JD," Evelyn said, happily. She suddenly paused then continued. "I heard her rehearsing... you know when Abe Watson stepped on that nail in the livery?" Both men nodded. "That sounded better than her... whatever Josiah sees in her sure aien't her voice."

Ezra smiled. "Love is blind, Miss Larabee."

"Never heard of it being deaf." JD finished, laughing with Evelyn as he sat down and placed her on her knee. "Now you were saying that poem,?"

"Sonnet, Mr Dunne, I have a new one I was reading when Miss Larabee rejoined me," said Ezra, smiling at man and child. "So, I will go from the top. Let those who are in favour with their stars Of public honour and proud titles boast, Whilst I, whom fortune of such triumph bars, Unlooked for joy in that I honour most"

* * *

Evelyn crept through the high prairie grass, keeping her belly low to the ground, trying to move as silently as the breeze. She sighted her target and let out a soft puff of air as she gathered herself. He'd move into her reach in five... four... three... two...

One.

She sprang through the air and tackled Arthur to the ground, Tiny's oldest son gasping in surprise as she wrestled him into submission. "Ya give!"

"I give!" laughed the little boy.

"And that's how you stalk someone without 'em knowing!"

Levi Conklin, herself and Arthur all laughed happily – Levi applauding her. Evelyn bowed teasingly while Arthur sank down and sat on the prairie grass.

Their game of 'Texas Rangers' had slowly drifted towards the ridge, just on the outer edge of town as Evelyn had promised JD and Ezra. The sheriff had ridden them out with Ezra, before the two men headed their separate way on patrol. They'd have to walk back as Ezra had told them but that was no effort to them. There was a patch of prairie grass that was often the route of the miscreants in their play games.

It was only due to their reduced number that they weren't playing their new game of "The Magnificent Seven." When Buck and Nathan had caught them playing that it had turned into an all-out 'shoot out' with two of the seven even accepting being 'escorted' into town – although the punishment had been 'supper'.

"Did Mr Tanner teach you that?" asked Arthur, lying back on the grass.

"Yeah, said I was learning fast. Like he's been teaching me to take trail it-" Evelyn broke off as she spotted a man heading out from the town, on a light canter.

Even if she didn't know the man, she knew the horse. A gray. She shook her head of her nervousness, remembering the surreptitious gaze from atop the horse yesterday when Bob Spikes had called out her father, then rode off when her father didn't know him. She stood up.

"Come on lets head in." She said.

The two boys nodded, seeing the new man. It was a better idea to move back into town when the strangers began leaving. Let alone the sun was high in the sky it was time to head in – after all it took a good half hour slow walk into town. The dust clouds from the horse seemed to be heading their direction, so Evelyn took steps to make sure they'd be seen.

"EVIE! WATCH OUT!" shouted Arthur.

By the time she'd heard the cry of warning, the man had ridden up behind her, reaching down to grab her waist. Before she had the chance to scream the man had dragged her onto the horse. She began to scream and bite but the man had tied something around her mouth, gagging her. She still cried out as the man looked at the two boys who looked ready to charge, and shook her head. He'd kill them.

"Keep your mouths shut," the man spat out. The two boys stared. "Or I'll slit her throat in front of you before I do in you."

Evelyn fought against the gag and her kidnapper as the horse was spurred off. Eventually the gag was ripped down as the horse slowed to cross a river and with one frantic glance she realised she was too far from town to scream, so she used the 'rational' side of her brain as Ezra had told her only the previous afternoon.

"If you let me go now, my Paw and Uncles' won't hurt ya." She paused. "Much."

"Shut your mouth."

"Fine. My Paw's gonna hunt and-and-shoot ya down!" She delivered a final bite to the hand that was dragging the gag back up only to receive a harsh blow to the side of the head. As she fell into unconsciousness she heard a murmur.

"Just what my boss wants."

* * *

"How'd you know you can take him?"

If Chris was truly honest, despite his determined gaze at JD – he wasn't sure if he could. He and Spike had been in their prime when they'd fought. Him at seventeen all blood fired to furnace heat and Spike, young pompous, wanting to win and losing to a fresh-faced kid. He was about to follow JD to his horse when he heard the shouts from both Levi Conklin and Arthur who'd run into the livery.

"Levi, hey, Levi," he said, catching the little boy mid-stride. The boy was gasping for air. "Calm down now, your momma won't want you catching a chest pa-"

"Evie... the top-hatted man's friend took her." The words froze Chris's heart and a black rage consumed him but he forced himself to listen. "The man... we were playing and were beginning to head back after she was showing me and Arthur some hunting." The boy was babbling in pure panic. "He rode over and scooped her off. Put something over her mouth and said he'd kill us if we told anyone... we waited ten minutes before we came in, just in case the man had a long range rifle like Mr Tanner. Arthurs gone to tell his Pa and Mr Tanner. We've come to the sheriff and you."

"Where were you playing?" he asked, softly. He didn't want to scare the boy although he was urging himself not to shake the boy for information. The boy bit his lip. "Levi."

"We were coming in from the ridge just outside town." He said, quietly. "The man looked as though he was taking her back to my Uncle Guy's... Mr Larabee..." Chris stood up sharply and looked down, fully expecting the man's godson to plead for his life. Instead he was met with tearful but determined eyes. "Bring her back safe please?"

Chris felt his heart lighten slightly at the heartfelt plea that he had no doubt reflected in his own eyes. "You were brave today. We'll ride out now. You go to your Momma... we'll sort it."

Chris looked outward as the little boy rushed home and suddenly knew why for certain he could take on Spike.

He had to save his girl.


	10. 10: One debt collected on

Hi everyone sorry for the delay in writing this and uploading - last of the three part for "The Collector"

Thank you again for the reviews and wishing everyone a happy new year

(C) The Magnificent 7 belong to themselves

Also I'm guilty of imagining 'Angel-Eyes' i.e. the late great Lee Van Cleef as Simm, so I thought "The Good, the bad and the Ugly" could play in a bit

* * *

 **Ten**

Evelyn kept her eyes firmly closed, knowing that the kidnapper would not be paying her any mind. He'd slung her off his horse, convinced that the glancing blow he'd given her when she'd tried to fight back was enough to knock her completely knock her out. Behind her closed eyelids she could see light filtering downstairs into the root cellar where she had been thrown and tied up to a pole.

"Kid not dead?" growled Royal's from somewhere further down in the cellar. "I want her out of here by tomorrow... Larabee is likely to come searching."

"It's the least you can offer for me finding you Bob Spikes." The man was as oily as could be. His compatriot had taken his money and run – Arthur's threat still hanging in the air of what revenge would befall the man. "My client is paying a big fee for her capture, which when they receive her will bring her father to their door."

Evelyn fought back a gasp. The person who'd killed her mother and brother – killed a part of herself, her father and Uncle was still on the hunt and wanted to physically get her.

"What'll happen to the kid?" Royal asked, now concern lacing his tone. Evelyn nearly scoffed at that concern. Her father would kill him by association. "Perhaps I could pay you."

"The client has paid me a thousand to bring her to them. And another five hundred to kill anybody who tries to stop it from going on." There was a pause. For effect was what her books would say. "It's a shame that I follow through on all my jobs... now what were you saying?"

"Uh-uh nothing. But I want you gone by morning." Royal's voice headed back upstairs.

The man coughed and she remained eyes closed. "Nice try, kid."

Evelyn raised her chin defiantly, not caring now if she was caught out or anything. "When my Paw and Uncles' come for me they'll kill you."

"Nobody's comin' for you tonight?" chuckled the man darkly at the insolent glare thrown his way. "Don't think too hard on that, kid. You'll have to get used to me giving ya orders where you'll more than likely end up."

Evelyn merely jutted her chin out and glared.

Simm headed back up the stairs, already plotting his escape. His client had ordered the girl be unharmed when brought to them as they had their own plans for the brat. Simm almost, almost that was, regretted this contract. The kid had fire in her that was unmatched. Many would pay good many to snuff it out. People who wanted revenge on Larabee for sons lying dead in the street and husbands. He knew of the depravity of people too and, despite his main job of finding clients for nefarious doings , he knew that many a family would pay the price for an indentured servant and less honourable things. Perhaps he would be able to persuade his client to hand her over to him. He'd leave before first light when that little wild-cat had given in to her wish to sleep. A few doses of Laudanum and the kid'd be out of it for a peaceful journey.

Plenty of time for that.

* * *

The man had tied a loose knot around her wrist, assuming that Evelyn was too weak to untie herself. Admittedly she was, but her teeth were strong. She leaned down and began tugging on the knot with her teeth, thinking on the day she'd watched Chaucer undo his, listening to Yosemite mutter about the situation. If she could just loose, she'd be able to get out of here and run. But the ropes seemed to tighten.

Groaning in frustration, Evelyn shot a beseeching look heavenward. Instead she was met by the sound of some music playing in one of the rooms. Ugh, that stupid _Beautiful Dreamer_ melody. She had heard it that much recently being hummed or practised or whatever she swore when she finally persuaded her father to give her a proper gun that she was going to shoot somebody in the leg if they hummed that song.

Her exasperation turned to concern, or rather allowed her true feelings of panic to come to surface. It felt like days since she was stuck down here in the dank cellar, although she knew it could only be a few short hours. But she'd fallen asleep briefly before this attempt so it might've been... maybe it was years. She looked down at her stomach. Nope not starving, definitely hungry though and definitely not a sleeping beauty affair. She tugged again on her wrist. Would her Pa and Uncles come for her? Well she knew they must be... but where were they? Should've been here by now... perhaps they were planning something and it was going wrong. With Ezra's recent spate of luck she had of no doubt something was going wrong...

Or maybe... they had decided she was too much trouble. Just like she'd always suspected.

Her father had explained his madness and grief for the last three years. Explained it wasn't her fault, that she couldn't do anything. But in the back of her mind she wondered if it wasn't her fault – the voice occasionally whispered in dreams and her father wasn't here. He wasn't here to hug her and promise it was ok. Because it wasn't. She gave a frustrated growl and began tugging again.

Suddenly, on the other side of the root cellar she heard yelling that brought her head up. Sounded like Josiah. Going old testament as Nathan was fond of saying.

She heard footsteps above her and the screams of a woman. Hopefully it was really Guy Royal. After all his foreman had let her get shoved in the root cellar and it was his friend that had promised to take her to the person who'd caused this all to begin with. She pulled at it with her teeth. She had to get out of here before her Paw did something he'd not regret. She could hear voices above now, and then a familiar roar.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

Her father was there to bring her home. "PA! DADDY! I'M DOWN HERE!" When there was no immediate response she screamed louder. "HELP!"

Suddenly a light shone forth from above as she screamed, slamming her eyes shut and waiting for a gunshot in her direction after the threat of it earlier. Instead she felt a bowie knife against her wrist, and a familiar touch to the forehead. "Eve, it's jist me Vin."

Evelyn opened her eyes wide to the familiar blue eyes and she threw her arms around his neck. She let out a harsh sob and he clutched her tight against him for a few moments. "I knew you'd come. I knew it. Where's Paw?"

"Just upstairs, making sure no tricks." Vin's arms tightened around her for a moment before he returned to cutting her free and then looked her in the face. She flashed a grin although her lips quivered and she could feel herself shaking. "He hurt you?"

"Hit me over the head when I tried biting to get free managed to listen a bit to him." She admitted. "He's ridden off from what I gathered." She grasped his hand and he let her. "He said he'd kill Levi and Arthur?!"

"They're both safe." Vin reassured her. "Now let's get you upstairs to your father."

John Simm pressed himself further into the corner as he saw the blind rage written on Larabee's face through the crack in the door of the guest room. The bigger man named Josiah had stormed into the bedroom to the screams of Royal's paramour but then it had been dragged outside. Now Larabee here was crackling with rage.

The man looked ready to tear the home apart looking for her. Or at the very least... kill Royal. He'd have to slip into the root cellar somehow and get the kid out. He'd been promised a large bonus by his employer when he brought Evelyn Larabee to them. He wasn't about to lose it.

It was the heathen that paused upon hearing a faint screaming from just beyond his floorboards. Instantly the rug was thrown back and the entrance to the root cellar found. There were a few moments of silence before the child emerged from below, followed by the tracker who stepped in front of her. In that moment, Simm stepped out of the shadows, and grabbed the kid around the neck, holding her and smirking as he placed a derringer at her temple.

"One false step Mr Larabee and your daughters brains are blown from here to Kingdom come."

"Evie!" Chris stepped forward only for the man to step backward. He clicked the derringers hammer which stopped the man short. He smirked at Larabee. It paid to be holding all the cards in this conversation. Larabee scowled across. "Evie, close your eyes."

"Paw?" Evelyn asked, coughing when the man jerked her harder against himself. "Please Paw."

"Remember what I told you the other day?" he said. "During the game?"

Evelyn had to think hard but her eyes widened and then nodded. The game of catch for her birthday. All Evelyn's tactics had failed against Arthur and JD as a team. When she'd complained he'd told her to do what he said which was to ignore Buck's advice. When she'd questioned the tactic he'd just winked. Buck had been behind her father when he'd feinted left and thrown the ball to her, catching JD out. "You're always right about these kinds of things." With that she closed her eyes.

"Nice to see we have all common sense," Simm began, beginning to drag away Evelyn. "I'll take her and dump her Mr Larabee-"

Larabee seemed to stop and stare in confusion at him, as if relaying his chances before taking a step to the left. Simm smirked at the open invitation... then his smile faltered as a loud bang echoed around the room. He looked up at the moustached man in disbelief...the man who's joyful face had descended into a snarl. He looked down at the patch of red that was suddenly blossoming on his chest. Then his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Evelyn stood stock-still eyes still closed although shaking. "Evie!" Chris called. The blonde threw himself on his knees beside his kidnapped daughter and pulled her into his arms with an inhalation that might have been interpreted by some as a sob. "Evie."

"Can I open my eyes Paw?" she asked softly.

Chris glanced at the body fouling up the floor. "No keep 'em closed, your Paw's got ya. I got ya." He heaved her up and carried her out of the room, to the fresh air to anything that didn't contain the same air of the man that had near stolen him from her. "Your paw's got ya." She grappled a tight hold of his shoulder blades. Once outside and a quick nod from Ezra telling him the coast was clear, he put her down and knelt in front of her. "Okay open-"

He'd barely got the words out when his daughter threw herself in his arms again, burying her face in his shoulder. "I knew you'd come Paw. He didn't believe me but I said I had six uncles and one Paw that'd get me back. I knew, I knew."

Chris held her tight thanking every being, that they reached the ranch in record time. It normally took a half days ride and it took all his strength to beat down the urge of charging into battle to protect his only child that breathed the same air as him. He knew a cool head was the only reason there hadn't been a blood bath.

Half of him. The half of him that burned quietly now wished there had been. He tightened his grip on her, then realised he was worryingly crushing her not that she'd said a word. "I will always... always come for you, Evie."

"And I'll always come for you, Pa."

A few days later Chris Larabee was not in a good mood. He was unsaddling his horse after another circuit around the town and the surrounding countryside. The countless hours he had put in riding had left him stiff and saddle sore, and hadn't accomplished anything as far as quieting the chaos that filled his mind and heart. The last few days had been a kind of lonely hell for him, thinking on how close that Evelyn had come to being stolen from him. He believed Marshall Spikes' story about not knowing the plans that Royals guest had had for his daughter, let alone the kidnapping happening in broad daylight. He also knew from Evelyn's own words that Royal had offered to buy the contract something he was begrudgingly grateful for.

The girl had flickered on a pokerface when it came to dealing with any recollections of the night her mother and brother were murdered although had given a more detailed account of what had happened with the kidnapping. She was unsure what direction she would've been taken if worst came to worst. She knew her original kidnapper, however, was already heading North. She'd determined that from her listened in horse ride. Now she sat beneath a tree watching as Mary looked at the items being given back to the varying ranchers Royal had managed to run off their land. She calmly opened a hardback book that she'd picked up from Royal's collection. Mary called her over and she sighed, running over to where Mary was showing her some receipts of some description. A small squint of the eyes and he was taken back to his beloved Sarah pulling the same face when looking at a telegram or the such-like.

 _I nearly lost her... they're still after her Sarah._ He thought this darkly before he felt the icy darkness grip his heart in iron resolve. _I'll protect her. I swear I'll protect her better than I protected you. I'll give my life like you tried to for Adam and what you gave for her._


End file.
